Amethyst
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Amethyst adalah pembunuh bayaran internasional. Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis SMA biasa. Sasuke Uchiha adalah anak polisi Jepang. Mereka berdua dipertemukan dalam benang merah bernama misi dan cinta. AU. R&R?
1. Mission 1: Amethyst

Apa-apaan saia ini? LYFE blum slesai, oneshot Naruto jga blum slesai, tapi nekat mbuat multichap yg panjangnya bakalan naudzubillah! Readers, reviewers, senpai-tachi, ampuni daku- ;A; smoga kali ini bisa bagus daripada fic action 'pendahulu'nya, amiin! Harap bantuannya, ya! :D

.

.

.

**Amethyst**

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning**: OOC, rated T, AU, romance/suspense/friendship , gaje, alay, typo, abal, dan keanehan-keanehan lainnya. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi setelah membaca fic ini merupakan tanggung jawab pembaca, bukan author. Takut? Silahkan tutup browser Anda atau klik 'Back' =)

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**Amethyst**

Gedung Sai Corporation tampak sepi. Maklumlah, lewat tengah malam begini pasti sudah banyak pegawai yang pulang. Hanya ada sesekali satpam yang mondar-mandir di dekat pos, lalu sepi lagi. Lampu-lampu di gedung itu juga sudah separuh padam, menyisakan cahaya lampu di banner bertuliskan 'Sai Corporation'. Tempat parkir juga ikut-ikutan lengang, hanya ada satu mobil dan satu sepeda motor yang berdiri tegak di dekat gedung. Seharusnya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang tenang jika tidak ada gadis yang duduk bersilang kaki di atap gedung tersebut.

.

_Tunggu...gadis? Di atas gedung? Nggak salah, nih?_

.

Gadis itu menguap bosan. Udara dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya membuat ia semakin mengantuk. Jaket kulit hitam dan celana panjang hitam yang dikenakannya tidak cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya hangat kali ini. Tangannya asyik mengelap Beretta-nya, sambil menjawab panggilan dari orang di seberang dengan alat komunikasi yang terpasang rapi di telinganya.

"Ya?"

"Tumben misimu belum selesai...biasanya saja kau yang tercepat diantara kami," kata orang itu sambil terkikik, maksudnya menyindir.

"Dia belum keluar gedung...sepertinya rapatnya belum selesai. Tenang saja, aku masih yang tercepat kok," kata gadis itu tenang, tak terpengaruh perkataan dari rekannya. Iris _amethyst_-nya terus mengawasi pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya, berharap seseorang yang ditunggunya keluar dari gedung. Rambut panjang sepunggungnya yang berwarna indigo diikat rapi di puncak kepalanya, menyisakan anak rambut yang tumbuh liar di sekitar tengkuknya. Ia tidak perlu khawatir kalau ada angin malam yang mngacaukan tatanan rambutnya.

"Cepatlah, kalau tida-"

"Psst...dia datang," potong gadis itu sambil berbisik. Tangannya sudah bersiap untuk memegang kendali atas pistolnya. "Sebentar lagi aku selesai."

Seseorang yang tadi diajak ngobrol oleh gadis itu langsung diam, membiarkan rekannya berkonsentrasi. Sementara gadis berambut indigo itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke pria yang barusan keluar dari gedung dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tangannya menenteng sebuah tas kerja berwarna hitam. Pria itu, Sai, adalah direktur muda yang memiliki bisnis desain visual. Namanya sudah cukup diperhitungkan bagi perusahaan lain yang ingin membuat iklan atau promosi. Kreativitas dan keuletan pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu membuat Sai Corporation semakin berkembang menjadi perusahaan ternama dan memiliki gedung tersendiri di Jepang ini.

Gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat targetnya kali ini masih muda dan tampan. Kalau boleh jujur, sebagian kecil dari gadis itu tidak rela kalau Sai yang menjadi targetnya kali ini. Jarang sekali ia menjumpai target yang sedemikian _perfect_. Tapi tugas tetaplah tugas. Sambil memasang wajah serius, diarahkannya pistol miliknya ke kepala Sai yang berjarak ratusan meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Pria itu sudah akan membuka pintu mobil ketika sebuah peluru melesat ke arahnya.

DOOR!

Tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa, Sai langsung ambruk dan segera menemui ajalnya. Darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya yang sudah berlubang. Gadis berambut panjang sepunggung itu tersenyum puas melihat cairan kental itu membanjiri aspal di sekitar Sai. Setelah yakin kalau pria itu sudah mati, ia kembali menghubungi rekannya yang tadi diajaknya bicara.

"Halo? Tugasku sudah selesai."

"Bagus. Kembali ke Sarang secepatnya."

Gadis itu memutus sambungan komunikasinya. Ia mengambil sebuah batu berkilau seukuran kelereng dari sakunya, lalu melemparkannya ke arah mayat Sai. Batu itu melesat melawan gravitasi, dan berakhir tepat di samping tubuh Sai yang berlumuran darah.

Batu itu adalah..._amethyst_

* * *

><p>"Ckckck...pembunuhan semakin marak di Jepang akhir-akhir ini," gumam Fugaku sambil menyeruput kopi hangatnya. Koran yang baru saja dibacanya diletakkan asal diatas meja makan, membuat meja makan yang sempit itu semakin sempit. Sekilas saja, sudah terlihat headline yang diketik besar-besar di koran itu.<p>

**SAI TEWAS TERBUNUH DI TANGAN AMETHYST**

Sasuke Uchiha, bungsu di keluarga Uchiha itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat mata _onyx_-nya melirik judul itu. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Amethyst? Pembunuh berdarah dingin itu sudah terkenal dengan kebiasaannya yang meninggalkan permata berwarna ungu itu di samping korban. Terkadang Sasuke berpikir, apakah Amethyst terlalu kaya sampai-sampai meninggalkan batu berharga itu di tiap korban. Dari novel-novel misteri yang sudah pernah ia baca, ia baru tahu ada tipe pembunuh bayaran yang seperti ini. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa Amethyst sebenarnya, bahkan jenis kelaminnya saja tidak ada yang tahu. Korban yang menemui ajal di tangan Amethyst juga tidak terhitung lagi jumlahnya, tapi sebagian besar adalah direktur, pengusaha, anggota parlemen, atau pemimpin gangster. Intinya, orang-orang penting.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga sedikit khawatir dengan keselamatan ayahnya. Fugaku Uchiha adalah kepala kepolisian Jepang, dengan kata lain, beliau termasuk orang penting juga. Ada kemungkinan kalau suatu hari nanti ayahnya akan menjadi buruan Amethyst, dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya karena kecelakaan, ia tak mau menjadi sebatang kara hanya karena penjagal kelas kakap itu.

"Sasuke? Kamu sudah sarapan?"

Pertanyaan Fugaku mengembalikan pikiran pemuda itu kembali ke dunia nyata. Sasuke buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya sebelum ia sibuk membereskan bawaannya. Kebetulan hari itu hari Senin –hari yang penuh dengan kesibukan setelah akhir pekan berlalu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk lebih awal berangkat ke sekolah karena takut terlambat.

"Hn."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hari ini Ayah akan pulang terlambat untuk mengurusi kasus pembunuhan ini. Kebetulan kemarin ada informan yang mengatakan kalau ia melihat sosok yang dicurigai sebagai Amethyst sedang melompati atap gedung. Tidak jelas bagaimana perawakannya, karena ia memakai baju serba hitam. Ia juga mengenakan topeng yang menutupi mata dan sebagian wajahnya. Tapi dia bilang kalau rambutnya panjang sepunggung dan berwarna indigo," gumam Fugaku sambil kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Jaga rumah baik-baik ya. Jangan keluar kalau tidak ada urusan yang penting," pesannya lagi saat Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Hn. Sasuke berangkat dulu."

* * *

><p>Konoha High School, sekolah swasta elit yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang paling kaya atau paling pintar di seluruh Konoha. Sasuke sungguh sangat beruntung karena ia iamemiliki dua-duanya –otak dan materi yang mapan. Ia dan Itachi –almarhum kakaknya –telah dianugerahi IQ tinggi sejak lahir. Mudah menyerap pelajaran yang diterima tanpa membawa hawa <em>nerd<em> sama sekali. Soal materi? Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Anak TK pun tahu berapa gaji seorang kepala kepolisian Jepang yang notabene adalah ayahnya, jadi tidak perlu dielaskan lagi. Satu bonus lagi yang membuat ia menjadi favorit satu sekolah, yaitu fisiknya yang rupawan. Rambut hitam kebiruan dengan ujung-ujungnya mencuat ke belakang tanpa bantuan gel atau _spray_ dan kulit yang seputih pualam membuat ia diidolakan oleh lebih dari separuh gadis di sekolah ini. Tubuhnya juga tinggi dan atletis, sehingga sanggup untuk bermain di cabang olahraga apapun.

Sayangnya, pemuda Uchiha ini kelewat dingin dan tidak banyak bicara. Karena sifatnya itu, banyak yang mengira kalau Sasuke sombong dan hanya mau berteman dengan 'selevel'nya saja, padahal tidak juga. Sebagian juga sungkan dengan anak kepala kepolisian Jepang –oh ayolah, siapapun pasti tidak akan mau mencari gara-gara dengan polisi –sehingga Sasuke hanya memiliki sedikit teman yang benar-benar setia. Salah satunya adalah...

"TEMEEEE~~~ kamu sudah baca berita hari ini belum?"

Itu dia. Seorang pemuda berambut seperti durian melambaikan-lambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak-teriak dengan pedenya –ingatkan Sasuke untuk menghajar pemuda itu karena sudah membuatnya malu setengah mati –di depan gerbang sekolah. Ya, Sasuke masih berjarak sekitar lima puluh meter dari sekolah, dan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sudah 'menyambutnya' seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja.

"_Urusai_! Kau membuatku malu, tahu!" bentak Sasuke ke Namikaze Naruto setelah ia mencapai sekolah dengan 'menebalkan' muka sambil menjitak dahi pemuda itu. Yang diomeli hanya bisa cengar-cengir tidak jelas, sehingga membuat tiga garis tipis di pipinya bergerak-gerak.

"_Gomen nee_, Sasu-kun~" Naruto mengusap-usap dahinya yang kelihatannya sudah membentuk benjolan. "Tapi kamu sudah baca berita hari ini, kan? Amethyst memakan korban lagi! Kali ini Sai yang meninggal."

"Hn."

Pertanyaan yang bodoh, Sasuke tahu itu. Sebagai anak kepala kepolisian Jepang, ia bahkan mendapat informasi yang lebih banyak daripada media massa yang selama ini hanya menampilkan berita yang 'aman-aman' saja. Pemerintah tidak mau mengambil resiko jika terjadi kepanikan massal karena informasi yang belum pasti.

"Tapi kalau menurutku, Amethyst keren sekali! Bekerja sebagai seseorang yang misterius, berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, berhati dingin dalam menjalankan tugas, rasanya seperti pahlawan misterus yang kubaca di komik-komik..." Mata Naruto menerawang, membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan seandainya ia yang menjadi Amethyst.

"Semua itu tidak akan menjadi keren lagi kalau kau menjadi sasaran Amethyst berikutnya, Dobe," kata Sasuke datar, tapi terselip sedikit kekhawatiran di nada suaranya. Sama seperti dirinya, Naruto juga termasuk orang penting. Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato adalah direktur utama perusahaan elektronik, lebih tepatnya komputer. Di zaman serba canggih seperti ini, apalagi di Jepang, komputer merupakan barang yang sangat diburu oleh banyak orang. Jumlah kekayaan keluarga Namikaze sudah memberi banyak peluang bagi para pembunuh bayaran macam Amethyst.

"Iya, iya...aku tahu kok, aku kan cuma membayangkannya saja."

"Terserah."

* * *

><p>Lorong sekolah sudah penuh oleh para siswi yang mengagumi duo sahabat yang menjadi ikon sekolah ini. Yang satu tampil rebel dengan ujung seragam dikeluarkan, jas dan dasi yang dikenakan asal-asalan, rambut pirang acak-acakan –khasnya. Satunya lagi memilih untuk konservatif. Penampilan dan <em>manner<em>-nya yang rapi dan teratur juga difavoritkan oleh sebagian siswi Konoha High School. Sasuke dan Naruto santai saja menghadapi fans-nya yang selalu bergerombol setiap mereka lewat –seolah memberi kesan kalau mereka adalah selebriti sekolah.

Setelah berhasil melewati lautan penuh gadis-gadis ababil yang memenuhi jalan, akhirnya mereka sampai ke kelasnya. XI-1, terkenal sebagai kelas yang berisi anak-anak pintar. Naruto dan Sasuke sungguh beruntung bisa masuk ke kelas ini, meskipun mereka mahir dalam hal yang berbeda. Dibawah didikan ayahnya yang menjunjung tinggi hukum, Sasuke jadi memfavoritkan pelajaran IPS. Sementara Naruto yang terkesan _bad boy_ begitu justru menguasai IPA. Hapalan-hapalan di pelajaran IPS bikin ngantuk, katanya. Jawaban yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum kala itu.

"Teme-kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas Sejarah, belum?" tanya Naruto dengan setengah memelas saat mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan. Sasuke tahu persis, kalau gelagat sahabatnya seperti ini, tandanya pemuda berambut durian itu belum mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Sudah, memang kenapa? Mau _copy-paste_?" sindir Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Iya...pinjem ya, Sasu-chan~"

"Dasar pemalas...nih!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke melemparkan bukunya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto yang kaget akan diberikan dengan cara seperti itu tidak sempat bersiap diri, dan walhasil, buku itu tepat mengenai wajahnya dan jatuh di lantai.

"_Ittai_! Sakit, tahu!" seru Naruto setengah kesal sambil mengambil buku yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

"Salahmu sendiri," kata Sasuke cuek sambil tetap membaca bukunya. Penasaran, Naruto merebut buku yang sedari tadi mengalihkan dunia Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak terima konsentrasinya terganggu jadi mengamuk dan berusaha untuk menggapa-gapai buku itu.

"Balikin!"

"Enggak, week!" kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Jiwa isengnya kumat. Dengan sengaja ia membaca judulnya keras-keras dengan tangan kiri –sementara tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menahan Sasuke agar tetap berada di tempatnya.

"PASAL-PASAL DASAR NEGAR- lho, kok kamu mbaca buku beginian, Teme?"

Seisi kelas XI-1 menoleh ke asal keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh pasangan ini. Suasana mendadak membeku. Sasuke yang sadar kalau dirinya diperhatikan, cepat-cepat merebut buku itu dari tangan Naruto yang masih bengong dan menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat. Kentara sekali wajahnya memerah karena dipermalukan.

"Lho? Eh? Ada apa? Bukunya mana? Teme, kok mukamu merah gitu?" tanya Naruto beruntun setelah sadar dari bengongnya. Dilihatnya semua orang telah kembali ke aktivitasnya semula, buku yang tadi ada di tangan Naruto menghilang, dan sekarang seme (?) nya _blushing-blushing_ tidak jelas begitu.

"_Urusai._"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohayou, minna<em>. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Shizune-sensei ramah sambil mempersilahkan gadis yang ada di belakangnya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Sekilas, gadis itu terlihat kalem dan pemalu. Rona merah yang sedari tadi di pipinya semakin memerah, menandakan kalau ia sedang gugup.

"A-ano...nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, pindahan dari Tokyo High School. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_" kata gadis itu lirih sambil membungkuk hormat, sehingga sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut indigo sepunggung yang dibiarkan terurai. Rona merah masih belum mau meninggalkan pipinya, membuat wajah _innocent_ itu semakin manis. Kumpulan siswa pria yang sering duduk di pojok kelas bersuit-suit saat melihat 'pemandangan' baru di kelasnya, tak terkecuali Naruto yang dikenal sebagai pentolan _bad boys_ itu. Sebaliknya, hanya Sasuke seorang yang memandang gadis itu dengan keheranan. Samar-samar ia masih bisa mengingat perkataan ayahnya tentang deskripsi Amethyst. Rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna indigo. Mungkinkah?

"Baiklah, kalian bisa mengenal lebih jauh tentangnya saat istirahat nanti. Hinata, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah kanan Sasuke," kata Shizune sambil menujuk bangku yang dimaksud. "Sekarang kita kembali ke pelajaran Fisika. Sudah sampai mana kita kemarin?" tanya guru muda itu sambil membuka-buka bukunya. Sementara Hinata yang masih canggung dengan situasi kelas ini berjalan ke bangkunya, tentu saja diiringi dengan lirikan penuh nafsu oleh para siswa dan tatapan penasaran dari para siswi.

Setelah sukses meletakkan pantatnya ke kursi, Naruto yang berjarak dua bangku di sampingnya sudah minta berkenalan dengan pedenya. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze, Miss Hyuuga. Senang berkenalan denganmu," katanya sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya yang paling lebar.

"Se-senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Na-Namikaze-san,"

"Oh iya, sampai lupa. Ini sahabatku, Sasuke Uchiha," kata Naruto lagi sambil menepuk bahu pemuda pantat ayam itu, sebagai isyarat untuk berkenalan. Sasuke yang sedari tadi berkelana di alam pikirannya jadi kaget dan tersadar. Gadis yang sedari tadi ada di pikirannya mendadak sudah ada di depan tangannya, lengkap dengan mengulurkan tangan pula! Dengan ragu-ragu, Sasuke menyambut tangannya dan bersalaman.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga. A-ano, Uchiha-san, kenapa dari tadi Anda terus me-melihat wajah saya? A-apa ada yang a-aneh dengan wajah saya?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Kali ini bukan hanya rona merah saja yang menghiasi pipinya, namun juga sebulir keringat.

"Hah? Tidak, tidak sama sekali! Cuma wajahmu itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang," jawab Sasuke asal.

"Ka-kalau boleh tahu, si-siapa namanya?"

"Amethyst, pembunuh bayaran yang menjadi headline berita kali ini. Kau tahu kan?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil diam-diam menyelidik perubahan ekspresi yang terjadi di wajah gadis itu. Sejujurnya, ia penasaran dengan ciri-ciri yang diberikan ayahnya tadi, namun hatinya menolak dengan tegas kalau Hinata adalah Ametyhst itu. Tapi seperti Hinata bahkan tidak tega untuk membunuh lalat. Apalagi di Jepang banyak sekali orang yang rambutnya berwarna indigo.

"Y-ya, saya tahu. Ta-tapi, darimana Anda tahu kalau wajah saya mirip dia? Bukankah wajah Amethyst tidak pernah diketahui bentuknya? Bahkan jenis kelaminnya tidak ada yang tahu."

"Kebetulan ayahku adalah kepala kepolisian Jepang. Ia barusan mendapat informasi dari orang-orangnya tentang ciri-ciri Amethyst, meskipun cuma sedikit dan tidak spesifik," kata Sasuke, berhati-hati agar informasi itu tidak sampai bocor ke orang lain. Kalau seandainya info itu salah, matilah ia karena telah menuduh yang bukan-bukan.

"Ooh...begitu. Menurut Uchiha-san, apa wajah atau penampilan saya mirip Amethyst?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin. Banyak orang berwajah sama di dunia ini."

Hinata tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Sasuke yaang menurutnya melegakan itu. Melihat senyum itu, tiba-tiba jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang, entah kenapa. Ia tidak pernah melihat seorang gadis tersenyum padanya semanis dan setulus itu sebelumnya. Meskipun samar, terlihat rona merah di pipinya yang pucat. _Apa yang terjadi denganku?_

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

.

.

.

**Author's Gaje Notes (AGN):**

Huweh...kenapa ideku kebanyakan pembunuh bayaran begini? #headdesk. Dulu aku juga sempet mbuat plot cerita tentang pembunuh bayaran juga (lebih tepatnya sweeper), cuma ada di fandom lain dan blum diselesaiin sampe skarang. Abis pundung banget ngeliat plot cerita yg asli kukarang sndiri, ternyata manga-nya jadi mirip sama plot-ku! Akhirnya karena males ngelanjutin lagi, aku pindahin sebagian idenya ke fic ini. Rada pasaran, I know, banyak banget film tentang pembunuh bayaran yang beredar di dunia ini. But believe me, fic ini benar-benar asli seasli-aslinya buatanku. Kalaupun ada yang sama, harap maklum karena pada dasarnya idenya juga sama :)

Jujur, baru pertamakali ini aku mbuat Sasuhina. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka Naruhina sih, tapi demi kepentingan cerita, aku rombak menjadi Sasuhina. Kalau nanti ke depannya fic ini jadi lebih subyektif karena keegoisan author, harap diingatkan yah! :D

Semoga aku masih bisa nglanjutin fic ini dalam bberapa hari kedepan...karna sminggu lagi sang author bandel ini mau menghadapi UAS TT_TT. Mohon doa/ripyunya yang buanyaaaak biar aku bisa melewati cobaan yang berat ini dan mengapdet fic ini secepatnya~! XD

Fic ini takkan berarti tanpa komentar/kritik/saran dari kalian =) So...review? *harapharap cemas*


	2. Mission 2: Job

Akhirnya...setelah berjuang hidup-mati demi UAS dan pra PON di Bandung (unfortunately, aku kalah... TAT), akhirnya aku diijinin Kaa-san buat megang laptop lagi XD. Kyaaa~~~ akhirnya, akhirnya, akhirnya aku bisa ngelanjutin fic ini! Apalagi stelah dapet ripyu dari kalian...sumfeeh aku ga nyangka bakal dapet sebanyak ini. Arigato! Hontou ni arigato! Kalian bener-bener memberi semangat buat aku stelah kalah dari lomba & harus ikut UAS susulan sendirian karena lomba tadi ;_; Yaudah deh, happy reading minna~!

Oh iya, yang bertanda _italic_ itu artinya flashback ya ;)

.

.

.

**Amethyst**

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning**: OOC, rated T, AU, romance/suspense/friendship , gaje, alay, typo, abal, dan keanehan-keanehan lainnya. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi setelah membaca fic ini merupakan tanggung jawab pembaca, bukan author. Takut? Silahkan tutup browser Anda atau klik 'Back' =)

.

.

.

**Mission #2**

**Job**

Tokyo, seminggu yang lalu...

Seorang gadis memasuki gedung yang bertuliskan 'Caterpillar, House of Beauty' dengan terburu-buru. Kemeja putih berbordir logo lingkaran berderet di bagian dada dan rok selutut warna ungu tua yang dipakainya menandakan kalau ia adalah salah satu pegawai di klinik kecantikan itu. Sepatu hak tingginya beradu dengan keramik putih yang dingin saat ia berjalan menuju lift di ujung ruangan. Sekilas ia bisa melihat aula besar yang didesain minimalis itu terlihat sepi, mungkin karena sekarang jam kerja. Hanya beberapa pegawai yang berseragam seperti dirinya yang sekali-dua kali melintas, dan seorang petugas kebersihan. Setelah dirasa aman, gadis itu mengangkat jempolnya dan menekan tombol dengan anggun. Tidak ada yang menyadari kejanggalan penggunaan jari yang seharusnya telunjuk itu.

Tombol lift yang berbentuk lingkaran itu berpendar hijau sekilas sebelum lift terbuka dengan normal. Ternyata, tombol lift tersebut sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa sehingga berubah fungsi menjadi pemindai sidik jari orang-orang tertentu. Orang normal pasti akan menekan tombol dengan jari telunjuk, karena itulah pemindai sidik jari ini di-_setting_ agar bisa aktif ketika 'orang-orang tertentu' itu menekan tombol dengan jempol. Tanpa buang waktu, gadis itu segera masuk ke dalam. Dengan cekatan ia kembali menekan tombol-tombol angka yang bersusun vertikal itu. Bukannya menekan satu tombol seperti lantai tujuannya, melainkan tujuh! Kombinasi angka-angka itu, sekali lagi, menjadi semacam _password_ untuk memasuki lantai rahasia yang terletak di bagian bawah gedung ini. Lift segera meluncur ke bawah, ke tempat yang dimaksud.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah pintu mahoni di ujung lorong. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, gadis itu berjalan keluar dan membuka pintu tadi. Di hadapannya tersaji pemandangan yang biasa ditemui ketika rapat kantor. Satu meja besar yang dikelilingi oleh banyak pegawai berseragam rapi, laporan-laporan dan laptop yang tersebar di atas meja, dan LCD proyektor yang memancarkan presentasi hari ini. Saat gadis itu masuk, semua orang yang dari tadi sibuk sendiri itu memandangnya dengan nyaris bersamaan. Sesaat keadaan menjadi sunyi.

"Maaf saya terlambat," kata gadis itu pendek sambil menduduki kursi yang tersedia. Sekilas ia bisa melihat pimpinannya mengangguk sebentar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, kita mulai rapatnya."

PET!

Tiba-tiba, lampu di ruangan rapat itu mati total, sehingga keadaan menjadi gelap gulita. Tapi anehnya, tidak ada satu pegawai pun yang panik akan hal ini. Bahkan tidak ada satu suara manusia sekalipun, hanya ada suara benda-benda yang dipakai dan dijatuhkan. Beberapa saat kemudian, lampu menyala kembali, meskipun lampu itu hanyalah lampu neon kuning yang membuat keadaan menjadi temaram. Ditengah-tengah cahaya remang-remang itu, penampilan mereka bukan seperti pegawai yang sedang menghadiri rapat. Semua orang mengenakan pakaian ketat hitam dan topeng kupu-kupu hitam yang menutupi area mata. Tidak ada lagi laporan, laptop atau LCD proyektor yang berada di atas meja. Mereka semua duduk dalam diam, menunggu perintah lebih lanjut dari pemimpinnya.

"Sekarang, sampaikan laporan kalian," Suara tegas dan berwibawa itu akhirnya memecah kesunyian. Tangannya bergerak, hendak menekan tombol yang terletak di bawah meja. Beberapa saat kemudian, logo perusahaan klinik kecantikan yang menghiasi meja itu berubah menjadi kupu-kupu hitam.

Rapat Black Butterfly, organisasi pembunuh bayaran nomor satu di dunia telah berlangsung.

* * *

><p>"Huah...capeknya," keluh Hinata pelan sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal. Berkali-kali matanya mengerjap-kerjap, berusaha menghalau kantuk yang melanda. Apalagi suhu AC yang dibuat dingin seperti ini, membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu terambang-ambang diantara fase sadar dan tidak sadar. Rekan kerja yang setahun lebih tua dari Hinata itu hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhannya, tangannya masih menggenggam stir mobil sedan yang ditumpanginya.<p>

"Kau hanya perlu membiasakan dirimu sedikit, Hina-chan."

"Memang Ino-senpai tidak capek? Padahal tadi costumernya lumayan banyak yang datang lho!" tanya Hinata bingung sekaligus kagum, pandangannya kini dialihkan ke arah gadis _blonde_ itu.

"Yah...capek juga sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tuntutan pekerjaan kan memang seperti ini."

Hinata hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasan singkat dari seniornya. Tak disangka pekerjaan sebagai pegawai di klinik kecantikan ternyata memeras otak dan tenaga juga. Saat itu Hinata ingin mencoba membantu beban kakaknya yang bekerja sendirian untuk menghidupi mereka berdua, karena kedua orangtua Hinata sudah meninggal. Sejak saat itu tonggak perekonomian diambil alih oleh Hyuuga Neji, yang sekarang bekerja di bagian _marketing_ perusahaan rokok. Setelah debat alot antara dirinya dan Neji –tentu saja, siapa sih yang tidak khawatir kalau adiknya yang masih SMA itu bekerja sampai malam? –akhirnya Hinata diperbolehkan untuk bekerja sambilan. Dengan syarat, nilai gadis itu tidak boleh turun. Hinata akhirnya menyanggupi syarat itu.

Mobil sedan berwarna putih itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, sesekali disalip oleh mobil lain. Lampu-lampu malam yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan membiaskan partikel cahaya berwarna-warni. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit di tepi jalan berdiri dengan angkuh, seakan menantang langit untuk menggapainya. Beberapa orang yang pulang dari kantor berjalan cepat di trotoar, menambah kesibukan tersendiri. Dilihatnya wajah senpainya yang sebagian tertutup poni panjang menjuntai. Kelihatannya ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu konsentrasinya.

"_Gomen nee_, I-Ino-senpai. Aku jadi menumpang di mobilmu lagi," kata Hinata takut-takut, berusaha memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata hanya menoleh seklias,lalu tertawa lepas. Sebuah reaksi yang membuat Hinata sedikit heran.

"Kau itu ngomong apa sih Hina-chan? Kau sudah tak perlu sungkan-sungkan denganku lagi. Kita kan sudah berteman lama, lagipula rumah kita kan memang searah," sahut Ino disela-sela tawanya. Hinata yang sedari tadi memainkan jemarinya cemas akhirnya ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Ino memang suka berisik, tapi di satu sisi ia juga bisa bijaksana dan perhatian. Tentu saja gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir satu itu tidak tega kalau Hinata yang polos seperti itu dibiarkan pulang sendiri malam-malam seperti ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya, Ino tak mau tahu. Sebagai gantinya, ia bersedia mengantar gadis berambut indigo itu pulang. Toh seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, rumahnya memang searah dengan Hinata.

Semakin lama mobil yang dikemudikan Ino semakin melambat, dan akhirnya berhenti. Ternyata serentetan kendaraan yang berada di depan mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama –macet. Ino gantian meregangkan tangannya, lalu menyalakan _music player_ yang terpasang di samping _dashboard_nya. Suara dentingan piano terlantun dari _speaker _mobil, menghalau suasana sunyi yang tercipta setelah prcakapan tadi.

"Moonlight Sonata?" tanya Hinata kebingungan. Setahu Hinata, Ino paling suka lagu R&B dan rock –pokoknya yang membuat tubuh terus bergerak. Sementara lagi yang diputar ini adalah karya komponis terkenal sepanjang masa, Beethoven. Benar-benar sangat kontradiktif denan dirinya selama ini.

"_Yeah, got a problem with that_?" sahut Ino cuek sambil terus memperbesar volume speakernya. Sekarang lagu bernuansa sedih dan suram itu memenuhi seluruh mobil. Hinata menggeleng, menyesuaikan tempo lagu dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Ah, sejak dulu gadis itu memang menyukai lagu klasik yang lembut. Kedua gadis itu kembali terdiam, karena Ino mengeluarkan Blackberry dari sakunya dan membalas SMS yang tadi belum sempat terbaca. Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa menghela napas, lalu tanpa sadar ia terbawa ke alam pikirannya...

* * *

><p><em>Gadis yang duduk di hierarki tertinggi di dalam Black Butterfly itu terdiam setelah mendengar laporan yang lebih mirip kabar buruk dari anak buahnya. Bagiamana tidak buruk jika pihak kepolisian mulai bisa mengendus keberadaan organisasi yang ia bangun sendiri sejak muda? Ia memijat-mijat keningnya sejenak, berusaha memikirkan cara terbaik yang akan dijalankan selanjutnya. Seluruh perserta rapat menegang, tak sabar menunggu kata-kata yang akan meluncur dari bibir pemimpin mereka.<em>

"_Amethyst," panggil gadis itu. "Kau akan kutugaskan untuk membereskan Fugaku Uchiha."_

_Gadis yang dipanggil Amethyst itu berdiri dari kursinya dengan sedikit terkejut. Anggota Black Butterfly yang lain juga terkejut dngan keputusan sang pemimpin. Siapapun tahu kalau Fugaku Uchiha adalah salah seorang yang memiliki perlindungan terketat di seluruh Jepang –selain Presiden, tentu saja. Pembunuh bayaran terkenal seperti Amethyst pun sepertinya takkan sanggup untuk mengerjakan tugas seberat itu._

"_Maafkan saya, Emerald-sama, tapi kurasa saya tidak akan mampu jika saya bekerja sendiri. Saya butuh rekan dan waktu untuk menyamar," kata Amethyst dengan tegas setelah berpikir sejenak, meskipun ada nada cemas jika idenya tidak diterima._

"_Hn, baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kusuruh beberapa orang untuk bekerja bersamamu. Peralatan yang kau butuhkan nanti akan menyusul. Tapi dengan syarat, kau masih harus menerima 'order'. Mengerti?"_

"_Saya mengerti, Emerald-sama. Siapakah yang Anda tunjuk untuk menjadi rekan saya?"_

_Gadis itu berpikir sejenak, lalu menunjuk seorang gadis dan dua pria yang duduk berseberangan. "Aquamarine, Ruby, Pearl, kalian kutugaskan untuk menjadi rekan Amethyst. Kalian juga masih harus menerima 'order'."_

_Ketiga orang yang dipanggil oleh Emerald itu berdiri seperti Hinata dan membungkuk patuh secara bersamaan._

"Hai'_, Emerald-sama!" _

_Emerald menggeram sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Si Uchiha itu...berani-beraninya mengacaukan organisasiku. Lihat saja nanti, akan kubuktikan kalau bisnis hitam ini akan terus berjalan, sementara kau akan membusuk didalam tanah! Pasukan keamananmu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan empat pembunuh bayaran andalanku!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima.<em>" kata Hinata sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Rumah tipe 48 itu tampak sederhana, namun asri. Halam rumah mereka yang tidak seberapa besar itu diisi dengan pot-pot tanaman, lalu ditata sehingga menjadi taman kering yang cantik. Beberapa pot tanaman bahkan menggantung di beranda rumah, menciptakan suasana damai tersendiri apabila bersantai di beranda sore-sore.

Sayangnya, kedua Hyuuga itu sibuk bekerja sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk 'bersantai di beranda sore-sore'.

"_Okarei_, Hina-chan," Sayup-sayup terdengar jawaban Anikinya dari dalam. Setelah melepas sepatunya, Hinata segera masuk ke dalam. Biasanya Neji sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah dengan kemeja dan dasi yang acak-acakan, dan tas yang dilempar asal. Gadis berambut indigo itu menghela napas berat, betapa banyak pekerjaan yang harus dibereskan hari ini. Ia masih tak mengerti jalan pikiran laki-laki yang cenderung berantakan, meskipun Neji selalu beralasan masih capek setelah pulang kerja dan baru akan membereskannya setelah ia mandi. Tapi karena Hinata tidak tahan dengan suasana yang kotor, ia selalu membereskan pakaian Anikinya lebih awal.

"Lho, Nii-san masak apa?"

Hinata terkejut saat melihat Neji masih berkutat di dapur –masih dengan kemejanya yang berantakan. Tas dan kaus kakinya masih dilempar asal-asalan di ruang tengah, tapi pemiliknya masih sibuk memasak sesuatu di dapur.

"Mi instan. Aku lapar sekali, jadi tadi pulang kerja aku mampir ke supermarket sebentar. Mau?" tawar Neji sambil menyodorkan panci berisi mi instan yang barusan direbus itu ke Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu sontak menjauh dari panci tadi.

"Ogah! Nii-san kan jarang masak, nanti kalau aku keracunan bagaimana?" kata Hinata sambil memasang tampang ngeri yang dibuat-buat. Melihat ekspresi imotounya, Neji hanya tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata gemas.

"Dasar...kalau masak mi instan atau telur dadar sih, aku juga bisa!"

"Kalau itu sih...anak TK saja juga bisa masak, Neji-nii," Hinata memutar bola matanya. Neji yang masih sibuk menuang mi instannya ke dalam mangkuk tertawa lagi.

"Biarin. Toh ada imoutoku tersayang yang bisa masakin buat aku." Kata Neji sambil tersenyum jahil dan mencubit pipi Hinata. Hinata jadi ikut tertawa mendengar gombalan Anikinya. Hanya di depan Nejilah Hinata dapat berekspresi dengan bebas, tidak sperti saat ia sedang bergaul dengan teman sebayanya. Neji yang umurnya terpaut tipis itu sangat dewasa dan sabar terhadap Hinata, makanya gadis itu bisa bermanja-manja di dalam rumah. Lagipula hanya Neji-lah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Hinata, jadi ia harus menjaganya dengan baik-baik.

"Nii-san, masih ingat ucapan Sakura tadi?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Neji yang masih menikmati mi buatannya sendiri dengan lahap. "Apa Nii-san yakin aku bisa melakukannya?"

Hening. Neji yang sebelumnya berselera makan mendadak berhenti mengunyah. Ia menatap adiknya itu dengan tatapan intens, membuat Hinata semakin tak nyaman. Ia kembali memainkan jari-jarinya –sesuatu yang sering dilakukan di kala cemas. Namun tiba-tiba Neji tersenyum lagi, kali ini sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Kan ada aku kali ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Gaje Notes (AGN):**

Waaa! Apa yang telah kuperbuat? Saia selah menistakan Ino dan Neji! Para pembaca, jangan bakar daku...ini semua demi kepentingan cerita saja ;A; Disini aku memang menunjukkan sisi 'gelap' Ino dan sisi 'terang' Neji. Oke, oke, rada maksa deh kayaknya. Trus...apa bagian yang terakhir itu rada nggak nyambung? Kok saia merasa seperti itu... T_T. Tapi kalo kalian lebih teliti mbaca, di chapter 2 ini udah keliatan kok siapa partner Amethyst tadi. Hoho...saia ngaku saia emang susah nyembunyiin rahasia #digeplak. Maaf skali nggak ada pembunuhan disini, soalnya masih bingung siapa tokoh yang pantes buat disiksa #dor. Ada yang mau memberi saran? Saia juga udah lama nggak nonton Naruto, jadi rada-rada lupa sama tokoh-tokohnya. Sebisa mungkin saia juga membuat agar nggak sesadis mungkin adegan pembunuhannya, biar nggak pindah rate ke M.

**Big Thanks for: (buat yang nggak login)**

Cherry | nao-chan | YamanakaemO | san bary | Sasuhina –caem | WhiteBlue Girl |Shyoul lavaen | Yumi |

Ucapan terimakasih ini untuk yang nggak login, yang udah login silahkan mengecek inbok kalian :). Oke, skali lagi, ada yang mau memberi saran tentang siapa yang ingin menjadi korban berikutnya? Jawaban bisa diketik setelah menekan tombol yang ada dibawah :D sekalian sama concrit ya!


	3. Mission 3: Famous

Yaah...ternyata masih banyak yang bingung soal chapter kemaren TAT. Jadi gini, minna, dari awal Fugaku bakal jadi target utama Amethyst dan itu nggak bakal diubah-ubah. Tapi mbunuh Fugaku itu butuh waktu yang lama, so dalam jangka waktu itu Amethyst dkk masih disuruh mbunuh orang lain, atau 'nerima order'. Gitu...bukan saya plin-plan ato suka berubah pendirian...sekali lagi maaf ya m(_ _)m. Sekarang udah ngerti kan? Ayo dukung chara favoritmu untuk dibunuh disini! *pelukpeluk Amethyst* *dicincang bang Kishi karena charanya kumatiin semua, meskipun cuma di fic ini ^^*. Yosh, ayo kita lanjutkan fic yang tertunda~

.

.

.

**Amethyst**

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning**: OOC, rated T, AU, romance/suspense/friendship , gaje, alay, typo, abal, dan keanehan-keanehan lainnya. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi setelah membaca fic ini merupakan tanggung jawab pembaca, bukan author. Takut? Silahkan tutup browser Anda atau klik 'Back' =)

.

.

.

**Mission #3**

**Famous**

Karin, begitulah ia dipanggil selama di atas panggung. Suara soprannya yang indah bagaikan lonceng dapat menghanyutkan hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Teknik bernyanyinya yang mampu mencapai nada-nada paling tinggi namun tetap terkendali itu mampu meraih pujian dari kritikus paling pelit nilai sekalipun. Ia juga mampu menguasai panggung dengan baik, tak seperti penyanyi kemarin sore. Tak heran kalau Karin menjadi pemenang pertama kontes penyanyi yang terkenal di seluruh Jepang itu. Dalam sekejap, kepopularitasnya terdongkrak dalam semalam. Agen iklan berbondong-bondong datang padanya agar Karin menjadi _brand ambassador_ produknya. Jelas saja, karena penampilan Karin seindah suaranya. Tubuhnya yang langsing semampai, rambutnya yang merah alami dan halus, serta kulitnya yang seputih susu itu membuat Karin lebih cantik daripada para artis ternama yang lebih suka menggunakan jalan pintas –operasi. Label rekaman juga sudah mengantri di depan mata. Belum lagi fans Karin yang setia mendukung sejak ia mengikuti kontes sampai sekarang –ia berani bertaruh kalau sebentar lagi ada _fans club_ yang didedikasikan untuknya. Menjerit-jerit kegirangan setiap Karin bernyanyi di atas panggung. Memanggil-manggil namanya. Meniru penampilannya. Pendek kata, Karin adalah bintang baru yang terkenal di seluruh Jepang.

...sampai Amethyst ditugaskan untuk membunuhnya.

.

"Haah..." Terdengar suara desahan Amethyst saat ia menatap gadis cantik yang asyik bernyanyi dari kejauhan itu. Sekarang ia sedang mengamati Karin di tengah-tengah penonton yang mengelu-elukan namanya, sesekali berdesak-desakan dengan orang lain. Saat itu Amethyst menyamar sebagai penonton biasa, dengan pakaian biasa juga. Kaus oblong, jaket, dan celana jins panjang. Rambut panjangnya juga dikuncir satu, seperti biasa. Seharusnya suara desahannya itu akan tersamarkan di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini, namun entah kenapa teman sejawatnya mendengarnya juga melalui alat komunikasi yang tersembunyi di balik telinganya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya...sayang saja. Dia masih muda dan berbakat," jawab Amethyst asal. Sebetulnya ia (lagi-lagi) merasa sayang membunuh Karin, karena Karin adalah salah satu artis favoritnya. Suara merdunya itu jarang dimiliki oleh penyanyi lain, dan ia mampu memanfaatkan kelebihannya dengan baik. Selain itu ia juga mampu berakting di serial televisi, meskipun Karin masih bau kencur dalam bidang akting. Amethyst benar-benar salut atas kerja keras Karin.

"Kau merasa sayang lagi kan, kalau ia mati? Sudahlah, tenang saja. Aku punya semua albumnya dan rekamannya di TV. Akan kuberikan padamu kalai misimu berhasil," goda rekannya itu sambil tersenyum usil, tentu saja hal ini tidak terlihat oleh Amethyst. Gadis beriris ungu itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Yare, yare_...tapi omong-omong, siapa yang menginginkan kematian Karin?"

Rekannya itu membisikkan sebuah nama. Meskipun Amethyst berada di kepungan fans yang ribut sendiri, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas nama itu. Matanya membelalak, tak percaya kalau orang yang ingin Karin mati adalah orang yang sama-sama terkenal. Namun, tak lama kemudian Amethyst kembali ke wajah _stoic_-nya yang biasa.

"Aku mengerti. Dunia entertainment memang kejam, eh?"

"Benar sekali. Sekarang cepat selesaikan 'pesanan'mu. Kita akan berkumpul di Sarang sebentar lagi."

"_Hai'_!"

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut merah itu telah kembali ke belakang panggung, dengan masih mengenakan kostumnya yang mewah. Ia berencana akan pergi ke toilet yang berada di stasiun televisi ini sebelum pergi ke stasiun televisi lain untuk <em>talk show<em>. Dua bodyguard bertubuh sangar itu mengapit di sebelah kiri dan kanannya, menjaga artis majikannya dari para fans yang bergerombol. Karin hanya tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangan saat melihat fans-nya kecewa karena tidak dapat berfoto atau meminta tanda tangan. Setelah ia masuk toilet, baru para penggemarnya menyingkir setelah dua bodyguard tadi berjaga di depan pintu, meninggalkan Karin sendirian di dalam.

Karin menghela napas pelan setelah berada di ruang 'privasi'nya, lalu menuju ke salah satu kubikel di belakangnya. Gadis berambut merah itu bersenandung pelan saat ia menuntaskan 'panggilan alam'nya. Setelah selesai, ia menuju ke salah satu wastafel terdekat. Di depannya terdapat cermin berbentuk persegi yang menutupi separuh dinding toilet, sehingga ruangan itu menjadi lebih luas.

"Ah~ capeknya menjadi bintang..." keluh Karin sambil menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin, namun senyum bahagia tak kunjung lepas dari bibirnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari tas kulitnya, ternyata sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam dan satu set _contact lens_. Dilepasnya _contact lens_ berwarna hijau itu dengan hati-hati, lalu diletakkan ke dalam wadah khusus. Setelah itu ia memakai kacamatanya dan memakai _coat_ berwarna biru tua yang terlipat rapi di tasnya. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ia juga memakai syal panjang dan topi rajutan, sehingga wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat. Dengan penyamaran seperti ini, tidak ada yang mengetahui jati diri sang artis sepenarnya, sehingga ia bisa menghindar dari para fans itu.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa Karin sadari, ventilasi yang di atas kepalanya telah terbuka, dan sebuah tangan terjulur untuk membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Gadis berambut merah itu sempat meronta, namun suaranya tenggelam di bekapan orang itu. Dengan cepat orang yang berada di atas tadi menurunkan tali yang digunakan untuk mengikat tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke bawah, lalu mengikat syal yang menjuntai di leher Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu mencoba melepas, namun percuma. Nafasnya semakin sesak, dan pengelihatannya mulai kabur. Di tengah-tengah batas antara hidup dan mati, ia mencoba mendongak ke atas, mencari tahu siapa yang ingin membunuhnya. Meskipun tidak terlalu jelas, namun Karin menduga kalau dia adalah seorang wanita. Wanita?

Wanita itu menyeringai licik, seolah senang melihat wajah terakhir korbannya saat masih hidup. Dengan sekali sentakan, ia menarik erat-erat syal yang dikenakan Karin. Dilihatnya mata penyanyi itu terbelalak, lalu Karin menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Setelah yakin kalau Karin sudah mati, wanita itu melepas pegangan syalnya, lalu dengan cepat ia membawa saputangannya kembali dan kabur melalui atas. Tak lupa ia meletakkan sebutir batu berwarna ungu yang berkilau itu di genggaman Karin yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Batu itu..._amethyst_.

* * *

><p>TEET TEEEEET<p>

"Yak, anak-anak, pelajaran kita selesai hari ini," kata seorang guru dengan rambut peraknya yang mencuat ke atas. Wajahnya ditutupi dengan masker, sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihat mulut dan hidungnya. Guru yang masih baru mengajar Biologi beberapa bulan disini itu membereskan bukunya, lalu dengan santainya berjalan keluar kelas. Hinata sempat melirik nama yang tercetak di dada guru itu. Hatake Kakashi.

Hmm...lumayan juga, gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum sendiri. Tanpa melanjutkan lamunannya, gadis berambut indigo itu membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ribut di dekat mejanya. Hinata mendongak. Dilihatnya hampir semua pemuda yang ada di kelasnya bergerombol di meja Hinata dan menatapnya seperti kucing kelaparan. Gadis itu mendadak gugup dan canggung, karena ia tidak terbiasa berada di pusat perhatian seperti ini. Namun para pemuda itu tidak peduli. Siapa sih yang tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang Hinata Hyuuga? Meskipun gadis itu merasa tidak pernah 'tebar pesona' kepada siapapun, namun kecantikannya dan auranya yang lembut itu mampu membuat para pria yang masih normal mendekatinya. Apalagi dengan sikap rapuh Hinata yang manis itu seakan-akan memanggil para pria untuk melindunginya dan memberikan kasih sayang.

"Aih...Hina-chan memang manis."

"Hina-chan, ayo kencan denganku!"

"Hina-chan...minta nomor _handphone_-nya dong~"

Suara-suara teman-teman barunya itu membuat Hinata semakin berkeringat dingin. Ia tidak berani untuk menegur para pemuda itu untuk minggir, karena takut mereka akan tersinggung. Hinata hanya diam saja sambil memeluk tas ranselnya, berharap ada orang yang akan menyelamatkannya dari 'kekacauan' ini...

"Hinata! Ayo kita bergi ke kantin bersama-sama!" ajak seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Naruto dengan pedenya menyusup ke segerombolan anak-anak itu, lalu tanpa ragu-ragu mengajak Hinata yang masih terbengong-bengong di genggamannya. Mereka segera keluar dari kelas, memastikan agar tidak bertemu dengan para pemuda itu tadi.

"Na-Namikaze-san...kau tidak perlu menarik tanganku lagi," ucap Hinata lirih, mata _amethyst_-nya melirik ke arah tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangan Hinata. Sontak pemuda berkulit tan itu melepas pegangannya sambil tersenyum _innocent_.

"Ah...maafkan aku, Hinata! Aku jadi lupa, hehe. Habis tangan Hinata halus sekali, aku jadi-"

BUAGH!

Sebuah benjolan besar muncul di ubun-ubun Naruto, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Kedua tangannya memijat-mijat kepalanya, lalu menoleh ke arah orang yang memukulnya tadi dengan kesal. Sasuke Uchiha hanya melihatnya dengan tatapa dingin seperti biasa.

"Kamu ini...mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

"Biarin, week! Aku kan cuma ingin melindungi Hina-chan dari para pria hidung belang begitu! Iya kan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang biasanya hanya dimunculkan untuk saat-saat spesial. Dan bagi Naruto, Hinata terlalu 'spesial' untuk dilewatkan. Hinata yang ditanya seperti itu hanya mengangguk pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajah yang semakin kentara di pipinya.

"_A-Arigato_, Na-Namikaze-san..."

"Ah, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Hinata. Terlalu resmi. Panggil saja Naruto, aku tidak keberatan kok. Sebagai gantinya, aku boleh kan, memanggilmu Hinata?"

"Te-tentu, Na-Naruto," kata Hinata, yang masih asing dengan panggilan itu. Namun sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Hinata melayangkan pandangannya ke Sasuke yang masih berjalan acuh tak acuh di samping Naruto. Ia tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi Sasuke ikut bersamanya, sampai pemuda emo itu menjitak Naruto. Dipandanginya wajah tampan tapi dingin itu. Hinata heran, mengapa dari semua pemuda yang tergila-gila padanya, mengapa hanya Sasuke seorang yang tidak suka padanya? Bahkan Naruto yang paling cerewet sekalipun menaruh perhatian ke Hinata, namun mengapa Sasuke tidak?

Ia tidak tahu sorot mata Sasuke saat menjitak kepala Naruto tadi. Mata _onyx _itu diliputi kemarahan dan...kecemburuan.

* * *

><p>"Hinata, kita sudah sampai~" kata Naruto riang sambil merentangkan tangannya. Hinata menatap keadaan sekitar. Semua kantin di sekolah-sekolah pasti sama saja, ada makanan dan ada keramaian. Seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu dikenalkan Naruto lagi disini. <em>Baka<em>...batin Hinata sambil tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah dua pemuda itu. Betapa beruntungnya mereka, karena di sudut kantin itu terdapat meja untuk empat orang di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini. Dengan refleks Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berlari bersama, maksudnya agar mereka bisa mengambil tempat itu sebelum keduluan oleh orang lain. Pemuda _blonde_ itu tidak sadar wajah Hinata kembali memerah malu.

"Fuuh...untung saja kita dapat tempat! _Alright, guys_, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto. Dilihatnya kedua sahabatnya yang sama-sama pendiam itu masih memikirkan menu makan siang mereka.

"Terserah. Pokoknya ada tomatnya."

"_Oookay...Mr. Tomato_, nanti aku pesankan tomat satu kontainer. Nah, Hinata mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto lagi, sambil pura-pura menghindar dari _death glare_ Sasuke.

"A-aku...terserah Naruto-san saja. Naruto kan sudah lama disini, pasti tahu makanan yang enak yang bisa direkomendasikan buat aku," jawab Hinata, malas berpikir panjang. Sesaat dilihatnya pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sudah berjalan riang menuju kantin. Pada dasarnya ia tidak rewel soal makanan sih, yang penting si _baka_ pirang satu itu tidak menempelnya terus. Bukan apa-apa, Hinata sedikit risih dengan Naruto dan mulut berisiknya. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna indigo itu lebih suka ketenangan dan kedamaian.

Persis seperti pemuda dingin yang ada di sampingnya sekarang.

Semenit, dua menit, meja mereka sepi dari obrolan. Sasuke bukan orang yang suka membuka diri dan berbicara meskipun tidak ditanya, sementara Hinata terlalu takut dan malu apabila ia yangmemulai pembicaraan. Jadilah dua remaja ini menghabiskan waktu dengan diam-diaman, yang tentu saja menimbulkan spekulasi dari banyak pihak. Oh, ayolah, jarang-jarang sang Uchiha bisa bersama seorang gadis cantik yang sifatnya hampir mirip dengannya, meskipun mereka tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Keserasian mereka ini membuat para fangirls Sasuke dan para fanboys baru Hinata memelototinya dengan amarah yang membara. Oke, itu berlebihan.

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena menguap. Lima menit tanpa ada yang harus dilakukan tentu saja membuatnya bosan. Pangeran es yang ada di depan matanya jelas-jelas bukan teman berbicara yang baik. Meskipun Hinata lebih suka ketenangan, namun lama-lama bikin ngantuk juga. Akhirnya ia memutuskan diri untuk membuka obrolan.

"Nee, Uchiha-san," panggil Hinata lirih. Tidak ada respon. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu asyik mengutak-atik iPhone-nya, tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar. Toh sepanjang mata memandang, hanya ada fangirls-nya yang suka menjerit-jerit tidak jelas setiap kali Sasuke menatap mereka. Ia bosan dengan semua itu. Lebih baik ia tidak peduli...dan tidak dipedulikan.

"Uchiha-san..."

"Uchiha-san!"

"Hn?" balas Sasuke sambil melepas headset yang terpasang di telinganya. Tumben-tumbennya gadis Hyuuga ini mau berbicara, batinnya.

"A-ano...Uchiha-san punya banyak teman ya, disini?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para gadis yang ada di situ?" kata Hinata sambil melirik ke sekelilingnya. Ternyata mereka semua masih memandangi Sasuke dan Hinata dengan curiga, menduga-duga hubungan mereka itu seperti apa.

"Ooh...itu hanya penggemar yang menyebalkan. Bukan teman," kata Sasuke dingin. Matanya tak lepas dari layar iPhone yang digenggamnya. "Lagipula kau juga banyak teman, kan, padahal baru sehari kau masuk sekolah ini."

"Eh, itu, anu, bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Hinata gugup. Ternyata Sasuke telah membalik kata-katanya, sehingga kedudukan mereka imbang. "Me-mereka melihatku seolah-olah aku gadis sempurna, pa-padahal tidak,"

"Hn, sama denganku. _What a bunch of sad losers_."

"Eh?"

Saat Hinata masih bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda blonde datang dengan membawa tiga mangkuk skaligus. Diletakkannya mangkuk-mangkuk itu tepat di meja masing-masing. Hinata menatap semua isi mangkuk yang masih mengepul itu. Isinya ramen. Semua mangkuk itu berisi **ramen**.

_My Godness!_

"Nah, Hinata, tadi kau minta makanan yang paling enak dan yang paling kurekomendasikan. Tentu saja, _as a ramen lover, I would choose _ramen _as our lunch_. Dan, Teme, karena kau hanya bilang padaku 'asalkan ada tomat', jadi aku bawakan ramen dengan hiasan tomat di atasnya~ Aku pintar, kan?" kata Naruto panjang lebar. Hinata ternganga mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang dianggapnya sangat absurd itu. Mata _amethyst_ itu melirik ke arah Sasuke, penasaran dengan reaksinya saat melihat ramen yang seharusnya enak itu dicampur dengan tomat kesukaannya. Ramen campur tomat, Saudara-saudara!

_Twich._

Silangan urat-urat bermunculan di jidat Sasuke, pertanda si empunya jidat itu sedang berada di puncak emosinya. Mana mau ia makan makanan seaneh itu? Mata _onyx_ itu memelototi Naruto yang cengar-cengir tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"DOBEEEEEEE...KUBUNUH KAU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Dan ketiga mangkuk ramen itu sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh pemiliknya, karena sekarang Naruto sedang menghindar dari kejaran Sasuke yang mengamuk, sementara Hinata berusaha menenangkan kedua temannya itu agar tidak melakukan hal yang memalukan.

Eh? Teman?

Diam-diam Hinata tersenyum saat memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Sang berandalan tampan yang suka mengandalkan otot, pangeran es yang pintar dan menawan, dan gadis anggun tapi pemalu. Kita bertiga bisa jadi teman dekat, iya kan?

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

.

.

.

**Author's Gaje Notes (AGN):**

Okay, this is getting wierd... #headbang. Especially the ending part. Where the heck is the 'famous' part? #headbangagain. Baiklaah, Saudara-saudara, jangan keroyok saya dulu. Saya pas itu terkena penyakit super-duper nyebelin bernama writer's block saat ngetik separuh chapter ini. Padahal imajinasi mengalir dengan deras loh pas di bagian awal...tapi lama-lama, sampe bawah jadi garing...I admit it. Maafkan ketidakkonsekuen saya dalam mengetik ya, saya mungkin harus belajar banyak dari para senpai sekalian. Bantuan berupa review, mungkin, bisa mem-boost up semangat saya? *puppy eyes* #ngek

**Big Thanks to (buat yang nggak login):**

Sasuhina-caem | n | no name | Za Chan Uchiha | Shyoul lavaen

Again, thanks for the support. Oh iya, saya senang sekali bisa dapet concrit via PM dari **Fergie Shappirerald11** untuk chap 1. Arigato gozaimasu! Saya emang harus teliti lagi T_T. Apa ada yang keberatan kalo chap 1 saya edit dikiiiit...aja? Boleh kan? Nggak terlalu mempengaruhi keseluruhan jalan cerita, saya jamin!

Daaan...rikues pembunuhan masih dibuka! Siapa yang akan menjadi korban di chapter selanjutnya, bisa ditulis namanya di kotak review! Saya akan duduk manis sambil menunggu~ ^^


	4. Mission 4: Friends

Halo~ saya datang lagi, meskipun peminat Amethyst kali ini lebih dikit daripada kmaren :). Sebenernya fic ini udah selesai sehari setelah saya apdet chap 3, soalnya buat jaga-jaga kalo nggak bisa mbuka lappie buat seminggu ke depan. Saya disuruh ikut semacam puslatda sepatu roda sampe liburan berakhir nanti TAT. Kayaknya bakal berat banget, soalnya latiannya pagi sore pagi sore #eh #mendadakcurcol #dor. Yah, doakan saja sang author masih hidup setelah menjalani latihan ala militer, biar fic ini cepat terapdet :D

P.S: doakan juga supaya si author ini jadi kurus setelah ikut sejenis puslatda ini, haha :p

.

.

.

**Amethyst**

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning**: OOC, rated T, AU, romance/suspense/friendship , gaje, alay, typo, abal, dan keanehan-keanehan lainnya. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi setelah membaca fic ini merupakan tanggung jawab pembaca, bukan author. Takut? Silahkan tutup browser Anda atau klik 'Back' =)

.

.

.

**Mission #4**

**Friends**

"Targetmu kali ini adalah Maito Guy. Usia tiga puluh du-" jelas seorang gadis cantik yang membawa sebuah komputer tablet di tangannya. Ia mengenakan pakaian ketat hitam dan topeng kupu-kupu yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Gadis dengan kode 'Aquamarine' itu sebenarnya adalah salah satu senior di dunia kejahatan, seangkatan dengan Emerald yang merupakan atasannya sendiri. Sayang akhir-akhir ini pamornya sedikit turun jika dibandingkan dengan Amethyst, salah satu junior di Black Butterfly. Sejak saat itu, ia jarang menerima 'order', kecuali oleh beberapa orang yang telah mengenal dekat dirinya. Sebagai gantinya, Aquamarine bertugas untuk mengkoordinir para pembunuh baru yang masuk ke Black Butterfly. Ia jugalah yang mengurus semua order yang masuk, dan menentukan pembunuh yang paling tepat untuk order tersebut. Terkadang Aquamarine juga mengurus persediaan senjata tajam, senjata api, bahan peledak, alat-alat untuk menyusup, dan lain sebagainya. Seperti sekarang, ia harus menjelaskan biodata singkat calon korban yang akan dibunuh oleh Amethyst, rekan barunya.

"Ya, ya, aku sudah tahu. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan satu-satunya aktor laga dari Asia yang bisa menembus pasar Hollywood selain dia?" potong Amethyst bosan.

"Iya juga...kalau begitu, apa kau keberatan?"

Hening sejenak. Iris _amethyst_ itu meneliti kuku-kuku jarinya yang dicat bening sebelum menjawab."Tidak juga...sudah lama aku tidak mengotori tanganku."

"Hn, baguslah kalau begitu. Kadang aku juga bosan melihatmu beraksi dengan senjata. Jarang sekali aku melihat kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Jangan khawatir, kau bisa menontonku sepuasnya. Lagipula, ini 'pertarungan' terakhirnya..." tandas Amethyst dengan seringai tajam. Aquamarine mengangguk puas, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu seklias sebelum pergi.

"..._Good luck_."

* * *

><p>"<em>Itadakimasu<em>!" kata Hinata dengan wajah sumringah, lalu menyuap nasi yang ada di mangkuknya dengan semangat. Neji yang masih sibuk memakai dasi sambil menyiapkan tas kantornya hanya menatap adik kesayangannya itu dengan heran. Semenjak kematian kedua orangtuanya, ia jarang sekali melihat Hinata tersenyum, apalagi tertawa lebar. Buntut-buntutnya, gadis berambut indigo itu jadi menjauhkan diri dari lingkungan sekitar. Ada angin apa sehingga membuat Hinata yang biasanya malu-malu kucing itu menjadi riang gembira?

"Tumben senyum-senyum terus...ada apa sih?"

"Ah, Neji-nii mau tahu saja," sahut Hinata tersenyum simpul. Ia kembali melahap sarapannya yang sebenarnya sederhana itu dengan penuh selera. Mendengar jawaban itu, pemuda yang umurnya hanya terpaut tiga tahun dari Hinata itu menatap Hinata dengan penuh menyelidik.

"Hayooo...adikku ini lagi jatuh cinta yaa?"

"NEJI-NII!"

"Haha, bercanda kok, bercandaa..." jawab Neji buru-buru, karena di tangan Hinata sudah tersedia tas sekolah berwarna ungu yang tampaknya cukup berat. Ia tidak mau kepalanya jadi _hang_ hanya karena masalah sepele, apalagi hari ini ia harus bertemu klien dari perusahaan lain.

"Neji-nii jahat! Aku kan senang karena punya teman baru, bukan pacar atau semacamnya..." kata Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya, rona merah mulai bermunculan di pipinya. Ia tidak pernah membahas masalah cinta selama ini, karena itulah bibirnya sedikit kaku saat mengucapkan kata 'pacar'.

"Hoo...begitu. Memang siapa namanya? Laki-laki apa perempuan? Kapan-kapan ajak dia main kesini, pasti dia senang." kata Neji bersemangat. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli seperti apa teman Hinata itu, tapi ia akan berterimakasih karena sudah menjadi teman adiknya yang tergolong _introvert_ itu.

"Namanya Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua sahabat dekat, dan mereka juga sangat baik terhadapku. Berbeda dengan teman-temanku selama SMP..." ujar Hinata pelan, matanya menerawang mengingat masa-masa SMP-nya yang suram. Masa-masa yang tidak ingin dilaluinya lagi sekarang.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Mereka...laki-laki?"

Sebagai jawaban, Hinata hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya masih penuh oleh sarapan.

"Kau harus hati-hati kalau berteman dengan lelaki. Kau tahu kan mereka itu..."

'Iya, iya, aku sudah tahu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Neji-nii...lagipula, mereka pasti tidak akan berani macam-macam denganku," kata Hinata sambil menekankan kata-kata 'tidak akan berani'. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum mengerikan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohayou<em>, Hinata!" sapa Naruto ceria saat gadis berambut panjang sepunggung itu memasuki kelas. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini ia menjaga suaranya agar tidak meramaikan kelas.

"_O-Ohayou_, Naruto-san, Uchiha-san," jawab Hinata begitu ia sampai ke bangkunya. Iris _amethyst_-nya melirik ke arah pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam itu, berharap dia akan menjawab salamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke baru mendongakkan kepala dari buku tebal yang dibacanya. Dilihatnya Hinata sudah menatap dirinya seutuhnya, tak lupa dengan seulas senyum manis. Pria bermata _onyx_ itu hanya mendengus pelan, lalu melanjutkan membacanya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia," sahut Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Hinata yang sekarang menggembungkan pipinya, tanda kesal. "Sasuke kan orangnya cuek."

"Ta-tapi dia kan harusnya me-"

"Ssh...tenang saja. Mungkin dia hanya kesal karena konsentrasinya terganggu," Naruto berusaha mencari-cari alasan yang dapat diterima dengan akal sehat, sembari iris _sapphire_-nya melirik ke arah novel impor yang dibaca Sasuke. Mana mau dia bilang kalau Sasuke Uchiha terkenal dengan julukan Pangeran Es karena ia telah mematahkan hati hampir separuh gadis-gadis yang ada di sekolah ini? Bisa-bisa Hinata nangis lagi karena telah berteman dengan orang yang salah. Setahunya, Sasuke tidak pernah berdekatan dengan gadis lain selama ini, kecuali Hinata yang baru-baru ini menjadi temannya. Itupun Naruto harus diseret-seret kesana-kemari supaya tidak menimbulkan gosip yang macam-macam, dan Perang Dunia Ketiga. Siapa sih yang tidak cemburu kalau pemuda idaman satu sekolah kini berpacaran dengan gadis lain?

Hinata hanya melengos pelan mendengar jawaban Naruto. Berusaha agar tidak sedih lagi, ia menatap sekeliling. Berharap mencari bahan pemibicaraan yang bagus untuk memecah keheningan. Seketika iris _amethyst_ itu berhenti ke arah kerumunan di sudut kelas, tepatnya di bangku salah satu siswa yang seingatnya bernama Rock Lee.

"Na-Naruto-san? A-ada apa dengan Lee? Mengapa di sekitar bangkunya ramai sekali?"

Mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari gadis berambut indigo itu, Naruto hanya menunduk pelan. Wajahnya berubah mendung. Semenjak Hinata bersekolah di sini, baru pertama kali ia melihat Naruto menjadi sedih seperti ini.

"Rock Lee...ayahnya...meninggal dibunuh Amethyst..."

* * *

><p>Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya. Naruto melanjutkan,<p>

"Ayah Rock Lee, Maito Guy adalah satu-satunya aktor laga dari Jepang yang bisa menembus pasar Hollywood. Meskipun penampilannya sedikit...aneh, tapi ia sangat berbakat. Rock Lee selalu menganggap ayahnya itu adalah idolanya, karna itu ia sangat tertekan saat mendengar berita ini. Semua anak-anak di kelas ini tahu betapa fanatiknya Rock Lee terhadap ayahnya. Ia selalu meniru apapun yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya. Bahkan penampilannya yang aneh itu juga ditiru habis-habisan, berharap agar ia bisa sehebat ayahnya,"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, karena jujur aku risih dengan kelakuan aneh mereka. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Rock Lee sudah menjadi teman sekelas kita selama beberapa bulan ini. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Lee jika ia kehilangan dengan apa yang disebut 'semangat masa muda'..." jelas Naruto pelan. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Sekarang ia baru sada mengapa semua orang yang ada di sini bersuara pelan dan berwajah kusut. Sementara beberapa orang yang dikenal dekat dengan Rock Lee berkerumun di meja pemuda beralis tebal itu, berusaha menghiburnya. Hinata tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Rock Lee sekarang, tapi dari banyaknya kerumunan yang ada di sana, ia dapat memastikan kalau Lee sedang depresi berat.

"..._Nee_, apa kau mau ikut kami untuk menghadiri pemakaman Maito Guy?"

"Lho? Me-memang kapan ia meninggal?"

"Tadi malam. Pihak keluarganya menunggu sampai Rock Lee pulang sekolah, baru mereka melakukan prosesi pemakamannya. Apa kau mau ikut? Karena kami semua teman sekelasnya, jadi kita diundang pulang sekolah nanti."

"E-Entahlah, Na-Naruto-san. Kakakku bekerja sampai larut malam, sedangkan rumahku tidak ada yang menunggui." ujar Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jarinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau datang ke pemakaman Guy, tapi tidak enak kalau ia menolak tawaran Naruto secara terang-terangan.

"Memangnya orangtuamu di mana?"

"Me-meninggal..."

Kali ini gantian Naruto yang terkejut. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu menghela napas, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata pelan.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Hinata, berusaha tersenyum tegar. "Mereka meninggal sewaktu aku masih kecil, jadi aku tidak terlalu ingat. Neji-nii bilang, mereka dibunuh oleh perampok bersenjata. Sejak saat itu, Neji-nii bekerja di perusahaan rokok sebagai bagian pemasaran, padahal ia harus melanjutkan kuliahnya. Untungnya ia dibantu oleh beasiswa, sehingga beban kami tidak terlalu berat. Sementara aku bekerja paruh waktu di klinik kecantikan. A-aku kasihan melihat Neji-nii yang selalu pulang sampai malam-malam demi menghidupiku..."

Naruto kembali membelai lembut rambut indigo itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Ia jadi teringat dengan statusnya sebagai anak tunggal dari perusahaan elektronik yang terkenal di Jepang. Naruto tidak pernah merasakan hidup susah. Semua keinginannya selalu terkabulkan. Kedua orangtuanya juga masih hidup dan baik-baik saja, meskipun mereka selalu sibuk dan tidak pernah memperhatikan Naruto. Asalkan nilai pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tidak pernah turun, mereka tidak pernah mempermasalahkan pergaulan Naruto yang sedikit 'bebas'. _Clubbing_, merokok, dan kebut-kebutan sudah menjadi rutinitas Naruto sehari-hari. Meskipun begitu, ia tak pernah bersentuhan dengan narkoba dan seks bebas. Minum pun hanya dilakukan sesekali, dan itu tidak sampai membuatnya mabuk. Naruto benar-benar menjaga prinsipnya.

Di sisi lain, sepasang iris _onyx_ itu menatap kedua pasangan tadi dengan penuh kebencian dari balik novel impor yang dibacanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tadi malam...<strong>_

_Seorang pria dengan rambut _bob_, alis tebal dan mata bulat itu memarkirkan mobilnya menuju garasi rumah. Badannya serasa remuk setelah syuting seharian. Pekerjaan sebagai aktor memang melelahkan, namun sebanding dengan perjuangannya selama ini. Setelah film terbarunya yang berjudul 'Kung Fu Teacher', karir Maito Guy melejit drastis. Buntut-buntutnya, film yang mencapai ratusan juta penonton itu dapat menjagkau pasar _Amerika_, tepatnya _Hollywood_. Sebuah prestasi yang mengagumkan, mengingat _Hollywood_ adalah pasar perfilman yang telah mendunia. Dalam sekejap, 'Kung Fu Teacher' menyebar ke seluruh dunia dan ditonton oleh banyak orang. Guy tidak menyangka kalau animo masyarakat terhadap film _action_ sebesar ini. Berkali-kali ia diundang untuk nonton premiere filmnya, jumpa fans, _talk show_, dan konfrensi pers. Acara paling besar yang ia kunjungi adalah _Japan Movie Awards_, penghargaan paling bergengsi yang dianugerahkan ke film-film Jepang paling laris. Berkat kerja kerasnya dan sifat pantang menyerah, akhirnya Maito Guy berhasil menggondol 'Aktor Pria Terbaik' di penghargaan itu. Pria beralis tebal itu juga berkesempatan untuk berjalan di karpet merah yang ia idam-idamkan. Semua prestasi itu tak lepas dari anaknya, Rock Lee yang selalu menyemangatinya dan bersaing dengannya._

_Setelah membuka pintu, ia terkejut melihat ruang tamu itu gelap. Suasanan sunyi senyap, tidak ada aktivitas apapun di rumah itu. Perlahan-lahan Guy berjalan dengan meraba dinding di sekitarnya, berusaha mencapai saklar. Ia tidak habis mengerti, mengapa lampu ruang tamunya dimatikan seperti ini. Meskipun pria berambut _bob_ itu sering pulang larut, namun ia tak pernah menyuruh semua pembantunya untuk mematikan lampu ketika ia tak ada di rumah. Setelah berkali-kali menabrak benda, akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai saklar lampu._

KLIK

_Betapa terkejutnya Guy, ternyata ruang tamunya penuh dengan pembantu-pembantunya yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Bau amis darah seketika menguar dari ruangan itu, membuat Guy menutup lubang pernapasannya rapat-rapat. Ia sedikit ngeri melihat para pembantunya terbaring di marmer dingin dengan beberapa lubang tembakan di tangan dan kaki. Ia mencium suasana tidak beres di sini. Perampok-kah?_

_Satu hal yang jelas, ia harus keluar dari situ __**secepatnya**__._

"_Sudah puas melihat-lihat?" kata seorang gadis yang sedang bersandar di daun pintu. Ia mengenakan baju hitam ketat yang membungkus seluruh tubuh rampingnya. Tak lupa sebuah topeng kupu-kupu yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya melempar-lempar sebuah batu berwarna ungu berkilauan. _Amethyst_._

"_K-Kau..." Guy tak sanggup berkata-kata. Matanya diliputi kemarahan dan kebencian yang sangat. Tubuhnya tak dapat berdiri tegak._

_Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata pria itu, Amethyst berjalan mendekati Guy, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Batu amethyst itu kembali dikantunginya di saku celana. "Halo, Guy, senang berjumpa denganmu."_

"_Ke-kenapa...?"_

_Guy tahu orang ini. Dari batu yang barusan digenggamnya, ia adalah mesin penjagal nomor satu yang dicari-cari di seluruh dunia, Amethyst. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang ini secara langsung. Selama ini ia tidak menyangka kalau Amethyst adalah wanita, lebih tepatnya seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengan anaknya, Rock Lee. Tapi dilihat dari kemampuannya dalam membunuh, pria beralis tebal itu tahu kalau Amethyst bukan pembunuh sembarangan. Bulu kuduk Guy merinding, seolah-olah ia dapat merasakan malaikat maut yang akan mencabut nyawanya._

"_Ada orang yang menginginkan harga atas kepalamu. Dan aku ingin kau melawanku _one-on-one_ secara adil. Kalau kau menang, kau boleh membawaku ke kantor polisi, dan kau bisa hidup tenang. Sebaliknya, kalau kau kalah, maka aku sendiri yang akan menjemput kematianmu."_

_Amethyst menatap tajam mata bulat Guy, tapi ia tidak melakukan apapun. Sebaliknya, Guy yang merasa tertantang, memasang kuda-kuda andalannya. Ia tidak mau Rock Lee menjadi yatim piatu. Hidupnya dan harga dirinya dipertaruhkan di sini. Buat apa menjadi aktor laga terkenal kalau ia tidak bisa melawan pembunuh yang mengincar nyawanya?_

_Saat Guy meluncurkan tendangan, dengan sigap Amethyst menghindarinya. Begitu pula dengan serangan-serangan lain yang dikerahkan Guy, semua dapat dihindari Amethyst dengan mudah. Gadis beriris _amethyst_ itu bahkan tidak berkeringat sedikitpun. Amethyst menguap bosan melihat lawannya sudah terengah-engah kecapekan._

"_Ternyata hanya ini saja kemampuanmu...benar-benar memalukan!" ejek Amethyst sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tiba-tiba, ia melancarkan tendangan kanan ke perut Guy, hingga pria berambut _bob_ itu terpental ke tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Darah segar mengalir pelan dari kepalanya. Guy berusaha bangkit, tanpa memperdulikan dadanya yang sesak dan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut perih. Amarahnya bangkit karena merasa diremehkan. Ia kembali menyerang Amethyst._

_Saat pria beralis tebal itu hendak memukul Amethyst, dengan cepat gadis itu menangkis tangan Guy, lalu menendang wajahnya. Belum sempat Guy menguasai dirinya, sebuah pukulan mendarat di perutnya, membuat tubuh pria itu terbanting ke lantai. Guy kembali bangkit dan menyerang Amethyst. Tenaganya yang sudah terkuras habis membuat pukulan dan tendangan yang dilancarkannya semakin melemah. Hal ini dimanfaatkan betul oleh gadis itu. Dengan santai ia menghindar serangan dari Guy. Setelah puas menghindar, tanpa diduga Amethyst menyerang pria itu. Tendangan dan pukulannya yang bertubi-tubi itu tanpa ampun menghantam Guy. Darah kembali mengalir dari mulut pria beralis tebal itu. Dalam sekejap, tubuh Guy sudah roboh, dengan patah tulang di beberapa bagian tubuh dan darah yang membasahi _spandex_ hijaunya._

_Seolah belum puas melihat Guy yang telah sekarat, Amethyst mencekik leher pria itu, dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Guy hanya pasrah, sepertinya ajalnya telah dekat. Nafasnya semakin lama semakin sesak. Lalu, tanpa disangka, gadis beriris _amethyst_ itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah pistol yang menggunakan peredam suara._

"_Kau...curang..." kata Guy lirih, suaranya tak sanggup keluar lebih keras lagi. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum licik._

"_Tadi...kau bilang...kita akan...bertarung...secara adil..."_

"_Begitukah?" Amethyst menekan pistol itu tepat di dada kirinya, tepat di jantung. Senyum mengerikan itu masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Sayangnya kau lupa satu hal, Maito Guy. Orang jahat tidak pernah menepati janji."_

_Saat itu juga, sebuah peluru melesat melalui jantung Guy, membuat pria itu mati seketika. Cairan berwarna merah itu menyembur ke mana-mana, menciptakan noda gelap di sekitar dada Guy dan baju ketat hitam yang dikenakan Amethyst. Setelah yakin korbannya telah mati, gadis berambut panjang itu melemparkan mayat Guy ke lantai. Tak lupa diletakkan sebuah batu _amethyst_ yang tadi dikantunginya tepat di atas dada pria itu. Berlian berwarna ungu yang tadinya bersih berkilau itu sekarang ternoda oleh merahnya darah..._

* * *

><p>"<em>Kenapa kau lakukan hal itu?"<em>

"_Lakukan apa?" tanya Amethyst kebingungan. Sekarang ini ia sudah berada di dalam markas Black Butterfly. Gadis yang menegurnya tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar CCTV yang ada di depannya._

"_Padahal kau bisa membunuh si aneh itu dalam satu serangan. Mengapa kau malah menembaknya?" tuntut Aquamarine, yang kedengarannya lebih mirip merajuk daripada marah. Amethyst hanya tertawa._

"Gomen nee_, Aquamarine. Aku hanya ingin mempermainkan si Guy itu saja. Kau dengar kan percakapanku dengan dia?" kata Amethyst di sela-sela tawanya. Gadis dengan iris _aquamarine_ itu hanya mengangguk, walaupun masih dengan perasaan kesal._

"_Toh dengan atau tanpa pistol pun, aku juga masih bisa membunuhnya."_

"_Aah...terserah kau sajalah. Lebih baik kau pulang. Kau tidak mau terlambat di esok harinya, kan? Toh Pearl pasti akan mencarimu."_

"_Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Pearl, di mana dia?" tanya Amethyst, iris _amethyst_-nya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aquamarine hanya tersenyum singkat._

"_Dia sudah pulang barusan. Tadi kusuruh untuk membereskan salah satu anggota parlemen. Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan." _

"_Haha, ada-ada saja. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Titip salam untuk yang lain."_

"_Oke, selamat jalan~"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Gaje Notes (AGN):**

Uhuk, maafkan saya yang terlalu fokus ke suspense-nya hari ini... DX. Abis kali ini saya mau nyoba bikin adegan action dan gebuk-gebukan, makanya chap ini jadi lebih panjang dari biasanya. Puaskah kalian? Apa kecewa? Soalnya kemarin banyak yang tanya 'romance-nya mana?'. Apalagi kali ini adegan Sasuhina sama Naruhinanya lebih dikit daripada yang kemaren. Sabar yaa, para pembaca sekalian. Cinta itu nggak bisa buru-buru ^^. Tenang saja, saya bakal mbangun kisah cinta mereka pelan-pelan. Mungkin di chapter depan romance-nya lebih banyak kok. Just stay tune in Amethyst, and give your reviews about it! XD

**Big Thanks to (buat yang nggak login):**

Kaka | Sasuhina-caem | za chan uchiha | R | Shyoul lavaen | Fergie Shappirerald11 |

Mungkin...setelah liburan berakhir, apdetnya nggak bakal seminggu sekali. Tapi saya usahakan secepatnya kok :). Saya nggak ingin mengecewakan para readers & reviewers yang sudah mendukung saya selama ini, meskipun jumlahnya mungkin belum sebanyak para senpai yang saya kagumi. Domo arigato gozaimasu! XD


	5. Mission 5: Jealousy

Halo semua~ *lambailambai tangan*. Maaf akan keterlambatan apdet, karena saya masih baru masuk skolah, jadi sementara ini perhatian masi fokus ke sekolah dulu :) Saya udah bilang kan, kalo di hari biasa, apdetannya nggak bisa seminggu sekali. Lagipula, saya juga abis dapet masalah, makanya jadi nggak mood nulis. Tapi...here it is! Saya udah membawa Amethyst chapter 5 ke kalian semua. Hope you like it! XD

.

.

.

**Amethyst**

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning**: OOC, rated T, AU, romance/suspense/friendship , gaje, alay, typo, abal, dan keanehan-keanehan lainnya. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi setelah membaca fic ini merupakan tanggung jawab pembaca, bukan author. Takut? Silahkan tutup browser Anda atau klik 'Back' =)

.

.

.

**Mission #5**

**Jealousy**

Seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar sembilan tahun sedang menyusuri gang kecil menuju rumahnya. Rambut jabriknya yang berwarna coklat itu melambai-lambai diterpa udara senja. Ransel kecil yang menggantung di punggungnya bergoyang-goyang, seiring dengan langkah kaki kecil itu. Bocah yang dikenal peka terhadap sesuatu yang menarik itu baru-baru ini dipanggil ke kantor polisi. Bukan, bukan sebagai tersangka, lagipula kejahatan seperti apa sih yang membuat anak selucu itu ditahan di kantor polisi? Konohamaru hanya menjadi saksi atas kematian Shimura Sai malam itu. Dengan gaya bahasanya yang masih cadel, ia bercerita kalau ada seorang gadis yang memakai _cocktail mask_ kupu-kupu berwarna hitam sedang meloncati gedung seperti ninja. Konohamaru yang saat itu masih setengah sadar –karena ia pengidap _sleepwalking _–mengira kalau gadis itu adalah salah satu karakter ninja wanita favoritnya. Awalnya polisi hanya tertawa setelah mendengar pengakuan bocah itu, namun setelah diselidiki, ternyata ucapan Konohamaru memang benar. Mereka mulai merangkai kepingan bukti yang berserakan saat Sai telah ditemukan menjadi mayat di dekat mobilnya sendiri dini hari, dan menyimpulkan bahwa: mereka mendapatkan ciri-ciri fisik Amethyst. Seorang gadis dengan tinggi dan berat badan proporsional, memiliki surai indigo, dan kulit yang tidak tertutup pakaian berwarna susu.

Sebuah informasi yang sangat penting, kan?

* * *

><p>Bocah berambut jabrik itu baru pulang dari sekolah yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia hanya harus berjalan sejauh kira-kira satu kilometer dan menyeberangi sungai. Begitu terus selama lima hari dalam seminggu, berjalan dengan rutinitas yang membosankan. Setelah dipanggil polisi waktu itu, kehidupannya nyaris tak ada masalah. Semua berlangsung seperti biasa. Konohamaru masih bisa sekolah, bermain sepak bola bersama teman-teman, dan masih bisa mencicipi kasih sayang yang tulus dari kakeknya, salah satu tetua desa.<p>

Angin senja semakin deras meniup tubuh kecil bocah itu, membuatnya sedikit terhuyung saat Konohamaru hendak menyeberangi sungai. Dengan sedikit susah payah, langkah-langkah kecilnya menapaki jembatan yang sering dilaluinya. Konohamaru selalu mengagumi pemandangan senja di jembatan kecil ini, karena matahari yang terbenam di samping kiri itu direfleksikan oleh genangan air jernih yang berkilauan. Terkadang, kalau ia sedang capek berjalan, ia akan berdiri di jembatan itu, memandangi saat-saat dimana kekuasaan sang mentari tergantikan oleh bulan. Suasana yang sunyi dan tenang membuat Konohamaru betah berada di jembatan itu. Namun bocah itu melihat sesuatu yang janggal. Jembatan ini terlalu sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak ada suara hewan-hewan _nocturnal _yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tidak ada satupun manusia yang lewat.

Hantu-kah?

Konohamaru jadi merinding sendiri. Ia jadi ingat dengan cerita teman sekelasnya, kalau suasana terlalu sunyi berarti hantu akan datang. Tentu saja, anak sekecil Konohamaru percaya akan hal itu. Meskipun ia dikenal cukup pemberani di kalangan teman-temannya, tapi ia tak berkutik jika menyangkut tentang hal-hal supernatural itu. Instingnya mengatakan, sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. Buru-buru Konohamaru mempercepat langkahnya, mencapai ujung jembatan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tiba-tiba, tanpa disadari, seorang gadis yang memakai baju hitam itu sudah berada di belakang bocah itu. Konohamaru menoleh, dan napasnya mendadak macet.

"Ka-kakak..."

Gadis itu diam saja, namun bibir merah jambunya itu membentuk lengkungan. Konohamaru mengenalinya sebagai senyum. Orang dewasa yang berjumpa padanya selalu tersenyum ramah dan menyapanya, seperti biasa. Namun senyum gadis itu lain. Bocah itu bisa melihat kesinisan dan kebencian tersirat di baliknya.

"Halo, Konohamaru...senang berjumpa lagi denganmu," kata Amethyst ramah. Wajah Konohamaru yang masih diliputi ketakutan itu mendongak ke arahnya. "Masih ingat dengan Kakak?"

"Ka-kakak yang membunuh Tuan Sai, kan?"

Amethyst tersenyum makin lebar. "Jangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak, Nak. Meskipun aku meloncati gedung setelah Sai terbunuh seperti yang kau bilang dulu dengan polisi-polisi sialan itu, bukan berarti aku pelakunya, kan?"

"Ka-kakak bohong!"

Telunjuk Konohamaru menujuk-nunjuk wajah Amethyst dengan canggung, lalu berlari lagi. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan gadis yang dianggapnya pembunuh itu. Namun terlambat, Amethyst telah mendahuluinya dan mencegat bocah itu sebelum ia mencapai ujung jembatan.

"Maaf, Nak. Aku memang pembohong dan pembunuh, sama seperti yang kau katakan di kantor polisi. Tapi kujamin, kau tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi di kantor polisi jika kau bertemu denganku sekarang..."

Tangan gadis itu terulur dan mencekik leher bocah itu, lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dengan satu tangan. Anak sekecil itu tentu tidak bisa melawan kekuatan mesin penjagal nomor satu seperti Amethyst. Setelah yakin kalau tubuh Konoamaru telah lemas, ia segera melemparkan bocah malang itu ke sungai. Dengan cepat, Konohamaru telah terseret arus sungai, terombang-ambing seperti kayu lapuk. Amethyst tak peduli jika ia sudah mati, atau masih hidup tapi tak sadarkan diri, yang penting sekarang ia bisa bekerja dengan tenang.

"...Karena kau sudah mati."

Kedua bola mata _amethyst_ itu menangkap sinar kemerahan di sisi baratnya. Sinar kemerahan itu memantul ke aliran sungai yang berkilauan, menciptakan sebuah bayangan bulat berwarna merah jingga. Benar kata Konohamaru, pemandangan matahari terbenam disini sangat indah. Tanpa sadar, bibir mungil itu membentuk sebuah senyuman.

_Ah, iya...sayang sekali aku tidak memperindah warna merah di sungai itu dengan darah... _

* * *

><p>"Hinata~"<p>

_Ugh. Suara berisik dan menyebalkan itu datang lagi_, batin Hinata kesal. _Mood_-nya hancur berantakan setelah melihat si jabrik kuning itu datang dengan gaya penentang-petenteng. Memang, Naruto dari dulu sudah keren, namun Hinata tidak terlalu suka dengan definisi 'keren' ala Naruto.

"Baru datang?"

"Ti-tidak juga, Na-Naruto," jawab Hinata manis. Untuk mengurangi kebohongannya, cepat-cepat ia mengambil gelas kertas berisi susu vanilla hangat yang berdiri di atas meja.

"Hmm? Susu?" tanya Naruto keheranan saat melihat gadis berambut indigo itu meneguk cairan putih yang dimaksud dengan nikmat. Hinata tidak menjawab. Setelah selesai minum susu, dengan refleks tangannya terangkat, untuk membersihkan noda putih itu di sekeliling bibirnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berwarna _tan_ mencegahnya.

"Jangan. Itu bukan sikap _table manner_ yang bagus," Cepat-cepat Naruto mengambil selembar tisu dari sakunya, lalu menutulkannya di sekitar bibir mungil Hinata. "Naah~ begini baru cantik."

_Blush_. Pipi gadis berambut indigo yang terkenal pemalu itu tentu saja bersemu merah. Meskipun barusan tadi ia sedikit kesal dengan kelakuannya, namun pemuda _blonde _ini bisa romantis juga. Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam, mengenggam gelas kertasnya yang telah kosong di pangkuannya.

_Hush! Kamu ini mikir apa sih, Hinata? Ingat Sasuke, Hinata! Fokus hanya dengan Sasuke!_

Hinata memandang sekeliling. Kantin yang biasanya penuh disaat-saat istirahat itu kini sdikit lengang, mungkin karena masih pagi. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang melihatnya sedang bermesraan (?) dengan salah satu pemuda paling terkenal di sekolah, lalu mendengus tak suka. Tentu saja, berdekatan dengan orang sepopuler Naruto dan Sasuke memang harus siap menerima segala resikonya, salah satunya dibenci oleh gadis-gadis fans mereka.

"Oh iya, tadi pertanyaanku belum dijawab. Kenapa tadi kau minum susu?" Pertanyaan Naruto dengan cepat mengembalikan gadis berambut indigo itu ke alam sadar.

"Eh, i-iya...tadi aku belum sempat sarapan. Neji-nii ada rapat pagi, jadi aku yang biasanya berangkat bersama-sama jadi harus berangkat lebih pagi."

"Oh...apa sudah cukup hanya dengan minum susu? Tidak makan nasi?" tanya Naruto, sepasang _sapphire_-nya melirik ke daftar menu yang disediakan oleh kantin, tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka berdua.

"Ku-kurasa sudah."

"Ah~ terserahlah kalau begitu. Oh iya, apa nanti kau bisa menemaniku untuk ke perpustakaan? Ada beberapa buku yang ingin kupinjam. Kau juga belum pernah ke sana, kan?" ajak Naruto ceria. Hinata yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain, hanya mengangguk pelan.

_Yaah...seandainya saja Sasuke yang mengajakku seperti ini..._

* * *

><p>Semua murid yang berada di sekitar lorong sekolah itu memandang Naruto dan Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ada yang kagum, tapi tak jarang juga ada yang iri dengan kedekatan mereka. Memang, dari kejauhan mereka berdua melihat sangat kontradiktif, tapi serasi. Naruto yang aktif dan Hinata yang pasif. Naruto yang ceria dan Hinata yang pendiam. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain, seperti yin dan yang. Apalagi ditambah dengan tangan Naruto yang terus menggenggam tangan Hinata erat. Gadis berambut indigo itupun juga tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya. <em>They almost like...the most sweetheart couple.<em>

Hinata mendesah pelan. Dari tadi gadis itu hanya menatap lurus-lurus ke depan, tak berani membalas tatapan teman-teman yang mencurigainya. Berkebalikan sekali dengan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya itu, ia masih sibuk tersenyum lebar kesana-kemari. Seolah-olah memperkenalkan kalau gadis yang ada di genggamannya adalah gadis**nya**.

Hinata tidak bodoh, ia bisa tahu kalau pemuda jabrik itu akhir-akhir ini memberi perhatian penuh padanya. Meluangkan waktunya yang supersibuk agar bisa mengunjungi Hinata lebih sering. Atau istilah kerennya, pendekatan. Banyak kontak fisik yang terjadi saat gadis itu sedang bersama Naruto, seperti berpegangan tangan, berjalan bersama, bahkan melap noda susu seperti tadi pagi. Hinata pun tidak kuasa menolak, karena pada dasarnya ia tidak bisa melawan kehendak orang lain atas dirinya. Ia biarkan Naruto berbuat sesuka hatinya, selama perbuatan itu tidak berdosa dan tidak melanggar hukum. Itu saja. Karena itulah, meskipun sedikit risih dengan sikap Naruto yang berkebalikan dengan dirinya, ia diam saja. Bukan karena mencintai pemuda _tan_ itu, namun karena ia tak bisa melawan.

* * *

><p>Mereka berdua akhirnya memasuki perpustakaan yang tergolong sepi. Ya, memang hanya segelintir siswa di Konoha High School yang mau meluangkan waktu istirahatnya yang berharga demi membaca. Mungkin bukan hanya di sekolah ini saja, namun hampir di seluruh sekolah di seluruh dunia. Para murid yang umumnya berada di sini adalah tipe murid yang rajin, atau setidaknya menginginkan ketenangan. Entah untuk belajar, atau untuk tidur, bahkan bisa untuk berpacaran di sudut-sudut rak buku. Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat satu-dua pasangan yang asyik berpelukan –atau bahkan berciuman –saat menemani Naruto mencari buku-buku yang dimaksud.<p>

"Na-Naruto...bu-buku apa ya-yang kau cari? Mu-mungkin aku bi-bisa membantu," tawar Hinata dengan suara lirih. Sesuai dengan peraturan perpustakaan agar menjaga ruangan tetap tenang, maka Hinata mematuhi hal itu. Sayangnya, suara gadis berambut indigo itu sudah lirih dari sananya. Jika dipelankan lagi, maka yang keluar adalah sebuah bisikan, yang nyaris tidak terdengar di telinga orang seramai Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa, Hinata?"

"Bu-buku apa yang k-kau cari?"

"Apa?" Naruto semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Buku apa yang kau cari?"

"APA?"

Tanpa dikomando, dengan serentak suara bisikan, lengkap dengan telunjuk yang ditekankan di bibir langsung memenuhi perpustakaan. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa desibel suaranya terlalu tinggi untuk berada di ruangan ini, mendadak diam. Wajahnya yang gelap dipenuhi oleh rona merah. Dalam hati, gadis itu tertawa melihat kelakuan Naruto yang jarang sekali dilihatnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku mau mencari buku Icha-Icha Paradise milik Kakashi-sensei. Saat itu aku melihatnya sedang menyembunyikan buku itu di rak sekitar sini..." bisik Naruto. Iris _sapphire_-nya melirik ke kanan dan kiri, berharap tidak ada yang tahu soal ini. Sejurus kemudian, ia kembali ke kesibukannya semula, yaitu mencari buku yang dimaksud.

_Icha-Icha Paradise? Buku apa itu?_ gumam Hinata bingung. Namun tak lama kemudian, sebuah buku kecil seukuran novel berwarna oranye itu telah berada di tangan Naruto. Sepintas buku itu terlihat seperti novel biasa, namun isinya penuh dengan hal-hal yang khusus ditujukan untuk dewasa.

"Nah~ akhirnya aku menemukannya! Fuh, untung saja aku bisa membaca buku ini. Kau tahu, Hinata, aku sampai rela tidak ikut futsal dengan teman-temanku hanya demi memata-matai Kakashi-sensei tentang buku ini!" ceracau Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Ta-tapi, Na-Naruto...bu-buku itu kan untuk anak diatas umur 17 tahun..."

"Ah~ Hinata, kau memang tidak mengerti dunia laki-laki. Di dunia ini, wajar jika laki-laki seusiaku mengkonsumsi konten-konten seperti ini. Itu normal. Sebaliknya, jika ada laki-laki yang tidak pernah melihat atau membaca hal-hal ini, dia harus dicurigai. Bisa jadi dia _gay_, lho," jelas Naruto tak sabar.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ssh...tenang saja. Asal aku tidak 'mempraktekannya', semua akn baik-baik saja. Apa kau mau jadi kelinci percobaanku berdasarkan buku ini?" goda Naruto. Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat, tapi wajahnya kentara sekali memerah. Ia jarang mendiskusikan tentang seks, apalagi dengan teman sendiri. Sementara Hinata berada di perpustakaan yang sepi ini, tepat di pojok ruangan, dan bersama teman lawan jenisnya yang menggenggam buku porno. Mungkin kalau Naruto tidak kuat iman, pemuda itu bisa 'melakukannya' sekarang juga.

"Bu-bukan itu!" potong Hinata. "Aku hanya heran, apa buku porno ini termasuk buku yang dipinjamkan oleh perpustakaan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Hina-chan...ini buku pribadi Kakashi-sensei sendiri. Lihat saja, tidak ada label apapun di buku ini. Guru _prevert_ itu hanya menyembunyikannya di perpustakaan supaya ia bisa membacanya di sekolah tanpa ada yang tahu."

"Oh..."

"Nah, aku akan mencari buku Icha-Icha paradise yang lain. Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah melihat Kakashi-sensei menyembunyikannya di rak sebelah sini. Sebentar..." Sembari iris _sapphire _Naruto menelusuri judul buku yang diletakkan berbaris di rak, tangannya ikut membuka barisan-barisan rapat itu, mencari celah kecil seukuran novel yang kemungkinan kuat adalah Icha-Icha Paradise. Pemuda _blonde_ itu tidak sadar kalau Hinata sudah tidak ada di sampingnya lagi.

* * *

><p>"Fuh~ akhirnya, aku bisa bebas juga," gumam Hinata sambil berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di dekat jendela. Perpustakaan itu memiliki meja dan kursi panjang yang diletakkan berderet di sebelah kiri ruangan, berfungsi untuk membaca buku-buku yang baru dipinjam. Sementara rak buku terleak di samping kanan ruangan. Hanya ada beberapa anak di ruang baca itu. Meskipun mayoritas mereka membaca, namun ada juga siswa yang tertidur pulas, dengan meja kayu jati itu sebagai alas tidurnya. Sekilas, Hinata mengenalinya sebagai Shikamaru, siswa terpintar di kelasnya, namun kebiasaan tidurnya itu jauh sekali dari kata 'pintar'. Ia mengedarkan iris <em>amethyst<em>-nya ke seluruh ruangan. Dilihatnya seorang siswa laki-laki berambut biru gelap sedang serius membaca buku tebal. Hinata memperhatikannya dengan lebih teliti. Rambut itu...seperti pantat ayam.

Sasuke?

Dengan cepat Hinata mendekati pemuda itu. Saat gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya, pemuda yang dianggap Sasuke itu tidak bergeming. Iris _onyx_-nya bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk melirik siapa yang telah berada di sampingnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke balik. Hinata tersenyum senang, ternyata pemuda ini memang Sasuke. Siapa lagi yang suka bergumam tidak jelas artinya 'ya' atau 'tidak'?

"Kau sedang baca apa?"

"Buku."

"Buku apa?"

"Hukum."

"Oh... Apa aku tidak mengganggumu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak, jika kau tetap diam."

Jleb. Kata-kata ala Uchiha yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan itu secara spontan meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti gadis rapuh itu, tapi kali ini konsentrasinya terganggu. Sekarang ini Sasuke hanya berharap, Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini, jadi ia tak perlu susah-susah meminta maaf. Hey, mau dikemanakan harga diri sang Uchiha yang dikenal tegas dan dingin itu?

"_Gomen nee_, Sasuke. Kalau begitu aku menemanimu saja," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak sambil membaca?"

Ups. Sejak kapan Sasuke Uchiha perhatian dengan orang lain? Pemuda dengan _style_ rambut seperti pantat ayam itu tak habis pikir. Sepertinya berduaan dengan gadis ini membuat dirinya selalu _out of character_. Jantungnya berdebar semakin keras, menunggu respon dari _heiress_ Hyuuga.

"Ku-kurasa tidak. Aku hanya memandangi Sasuke-kun membaca saja."

Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu tersenyum lega, namun debar jantungnya tak mau berhenti juga. Aneh...padahal sedari tadi aku bisa membaca buku dengan tenang, batin Sasuke heran. Perlahan-lahan, huruf-huruf yang dibacanya menjadi buram. Tangannya yang digunakan untuk membalik halaman buku jadi bergetar. Mendadak ia menjadi gugup saat bersama gadis ini.

Sasuke melirik sedikit ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu hanya duduk dengan manis, iris _amethyst_-nya terus menatap ke arahnya. Buru-buru Sasuke memalingkan wajah, berharap Hinata tidak sempat melihat rona wajahnya.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa!" potong Sasuke cepat, lalu berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasinya yang telah lama buyar. Namun hal itu tetap tidak berhasil, selama ada Hinata yang terus memandanginya dengan perhatian. Iris _onyx_-nya mencari-cari hal-hal yang menarik di sekelilingnya. Sebuah kepala kuning terlihat dari kejauhan, sedang mengenggam sebuah buku oranye. Perlahan-lahan sosok itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sorot matanya diliputi kebencian, sesuatu yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya.

"Ah~ Hinata, di sini kau rupanya! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana loh...ternyata kau ada disini," sapa Naruto riang, seperti biasa. Tapi...senyum lebar yang selalu ditampilkan pemuda itu dengan tulus itu sepertinya berbeda dengan sekarang. Sapaan riang Naruto seperti dibuat-buat. "Ayo, Hinata, kita kembali ke kelas sekarang. Sepertinya bel masuk baru berbunyi."

Dengan cepat tangan pemuda itu menarik lengan Hinata paksa, membuat gadis itu mengaduh pelan. Sasuke yang awalnya tidak peduli, mendadak jadi tidak terima atas perlakuan kasar Naruto ke Hinata barusan. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu ikut-ikutan berdiri.

"Eh~ ada Sasuke toh ternyata. Aku pinjam Hinata dulu ya, nanti dia tersesat kalau ia pulang sendirian ke kelas. Bisa-bisa nanti dia terlambat untuk pelajaran berikutnya," kata Naruto, masih mempertahankan senyum palsunya. Padahal baik Hinata maupun Sasuke sendiri bisa melihat, kalau iris _sapphire_ itu diliputi kemarahan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemuda berambut biru gelap itu, Naruto kembali menarik tangan Hinata menjauh. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan dengan perasaan marah yang sama seperti Naruto. Cemburu...

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

.

.

.

**Author's Gaje Notes (AGN): **

Finally...akhirnya rikues dari **Nerazzuri **terkabulkan juga! Maafkan daku, Konohamaru, kau sudah kubunuh di chapter ini karena kau sudah menjadi informan dadakan tentang Amethyst :p #dilemparkelaut. Kali ini saya dapet buanyaaaaak...konkrit, thanks again to him (or her? Nerazzuri-san, Anda ini cewek apa cowok?). Makanya chap ini sedikit-demi sedkit diperbaiki, terutama di EYD-nya. Mungkin...kalau saya masih punya banyak waktu, saya bakalan edit lagi EYD di chap sbelumnya :D

**Big Thanks to (buat yang nggak login):**

n | za chan uchiha | blue night-chan | RK-Hime Unlogin | Sasuhina-caem |

Oh iya...kali ini saya udah banyakin romance-nya. Dan kali ini pula, isi hati Hinata bakal lebih keliatan, meskipun gak sinkron sama perbuatan -_-" Saya cuma mau ngingetin lagi, kalo saya sangat terbuka terhadap konkrit. Konkrit lho ya, bukan flame. Dan saya akan lebih senang lagi kalo kalian me-review pake akun, soalnya saya repot mbales kalo lewat fic ini. Makannya pertanyaan" kayak 'kenapa Hinata jadi pembunuh bayaran?' 'siapa partner Amethyst?' 'kenapa romance-nya kurang?' 'kenapa agak pendek', dsb itu tidak saya jawab, karena saya ngetik ini pas lagi offline. Which means, saya tidak bisa memasukkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian kesini. Paling saya cuma bisa ngedit 'Big Thanks for'nya doang. Tapi khusus pertanyaan 'kenapa Hinata jadi pembunuh?', saya bakal jawab: 'Tunggu aja, pasti saya munculin kok ;)'

Oke, sekarang serius. Saya serius minta review dari kalian maksudnya :p


End file.
